Mine
by Gjpink
Summary: In high school they found love, but there was just one problem: Her father didn't approve of him. One day he leaves, leaving heartbreak in his wake. 6 years later he returns for his mother's funeral causing drama and confusion in the small town. In this chaos will he win the heart of the one he loves or will he be the one left heartbroken this time around? *AU* COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you know why I asked you here?" Joseph Blank asked, looking down at the boy who was dating his little girl. _

"_Clearly it wasn't to give me your blessing." The younger man said dryly watching as Joseph's calm expression changed to a glare of hatred. _

"_Let's get straight to the point here, I don't like you and you don't like me," Alex nodded, trying his hardest to pay attention, he'd heard this little story before about how he wasn't suitable enough to date Kelly. _

"_Which is why," Joseph said, reaching into his trouser pocket and producing his wallet. "I'm willing to pay you to leave my daughter and this town, for good." He said, pulling out a wad of 50 dollar bills and aiming them towards Alex who frowned at the money._

"_You're really stooping this low?" Alex asked with a small chuckle. "Why can't you just accept that your daughter is happy with me?" _

"_What happens in the future Alex? My daughter is aiming to be a lawyer! She may be happy with you now but I can't say she'll be happy when you're holding her back from a successful career!" Joseph said bitterly watching Alex bite back a comeback and slowly start to think about the words being said._

_He didn't know about the whole lawyer thing but Kelly was adamant about going to college and university, that much was true; would he really be holding her back with his dreams of becoming a professional footballer? Yes. A small voice in his head said, he had more chance of working in a fast food place than playing football professionally. He sighed, her father was right; he would only slow her down chasing after his dreams._

"_I," he stopped short, he couldn't believe he was agreeing with Joseph, after fighting for her he was actually giving up? "I see your point." Alex said slowly and a small smile worked its way across Joseph's features. _

"_Well off you go then!" Joseph said forcefully pushing the money at Alex, he couldn't wait for him to leave and finally watch his daughter gain the successful life she deserved. Alex stepped back, a hand swatting the money away. _

"_I'm not leaving because you paid me to leave; I'm leaving to give Kelly a better future, a better chance at life." He said sadly. "It wasn't nice knowing you, but it was certainly nice knowing your daughter." Alex said before turning and heading down the drive._

_Joseph couldn't hide his glee as he watched the boy enter his car and reverse out of the drive, out of his life but more importantly out of Kelly's life._

* * *

**Present Day**

Alex shook the memory away as he passed the sign announcing that he had finally reached the small town he left behind six years ago. Letting out a sad sigh he stared blankly at the road ahead of him, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with drama when he got to his destination. A small hand wrapped around his on the gear stick and he turned to look at the redhead sitting beside him, a comforting smile on her face.

"It'll be fine, we go in, pay our respects and leave. Simple." She said and Alex shook his head, a small smile on his face, he loved her optimism at a time like this.

"It's not as easy as that Ria." He said, staring out at the road ahead of him.

"I know." Maria said softly, giving her friend's hand a small squeeze before releasing it.

"I miss her, every day. I'm starting to wonder if I made a mistake leaving her."

"I know." Maria repeated and he turned, his expression apologetic but she brushed the facts she'd heard millions of times before away with a smile. "Its fine, you're nervous, you're scared, and you're upset. Anyone would be in your position." Alex nodded, glad he'd agreed to let her come on this trip with him.

"I know its wrong but I just want to get this over with Ria,"

"Its fine Alex," a frown creased his features as he turned back to the road. "Honestly it is! I know you didn't want this to happen, and I know the only reason you don't want to be here is because there's a small chance you'll bump into-" Maria stopped herself and Alex smiled weakly.

"Its ok you can say her name."

Maria raised an eyebrow at him and turned to look out of the window.

"This place is beautiful." She said, smiling to herself.

"Don't try to chance the subject." Alex said pointing a finger at her and Maria turned to him. "I'm not gonna cry if you say her name." Alex said and Maria gave him a look that said: _really?_ "Again." He said lamely and she chuckled lightly.

"Now can I change the subject?" she asked as he sheepishly turned his eyes back to the road. Alex nodded and Maria repeated what she'd previously said about the town they were fast approaching. Alex smiled at her and nodded. He missed this place and not just because the girl he loved was here.

* * *

Alicia Fox chewed noisily on her latest stick of gum as she browsed through a fashion magazine. Being a hotel receptionist wasn't the best job ever, especially for a girl like Alicia but it was paying the bills. For now at least. Besides business wasn't exactly booming which gave Alicia plenty of reasons not to do her job properly, no one would be checking in any time soon.

Or so she thought.

The bell above the emerald door rang out and Alicia sighed, glancing up from her magazine and looking across the black and white floor to look over the latest guests, a rather tall looking man who seemed familiar and a small, slim red headed woman entered.

Alicia gave them a small smile, the best she could manage after they interrupted her seemingly permanent break, and slowly closed the magazine, casually sliding it from the desk and onto her lap.

Suddenly a memory came into her thoughts and she turned her attention to the new comers, who were quickly approaching the desk. She gasped when she realised why she had recognised the man. It was Alex Riley, the man who left six years ago, breaking her best friend's heart in the process, what was he doing here? Alicia narrowed her eyes at Alex, anger building up inside her.

"Great she recognises me." Alex muttered and Maria frowned.

"I told you to stay at your father's." she said matter-of-factly.

"Like he would be happy to see me." Alex said and Maria shrugged. "He'd be ashamed of me and would slam the door in my face Ria."

"You could have at least tried; you are his only son after all."

The pair had finally reached the desk and Alicia Fox was looking less than happy.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" she asked sweetly her facial expression the complete opposite from the sickly sweet tone of voice she was using. "And who is this, your latest girlfriend?"

"Alicia…" Alex warned but the woman continued.

"Or is this your wife, a lot can happen in six years!"

"Listen, Alicia is it?" Maria piped up. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm just here for morale support, my friend," she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Has just recently lost his mother and wanted to say a final goodbye without the misfortune he caused coming back and biting him on the ass." Alicia raised an eyebrow but let the girl continue. "So would you please be professional and treat him like any other customer?" Alicia rolled her dark eyes but nodded.

"Whatever," she muttered. "How can I help you?"

"We'd like two rooms for the week please."

"Brave enough to stay a whole week." Alicia muttered to herself before tapping away at the computer. "You'll be staying in rooms 213 and 214 up on the second floor," she said standing and collecting their keys from the racks behind her. "How will you be paying today?" she asked giving them a warm but fake smile.

* * *

"It's a shame about Donna Riley, isn't it?" Kelly Blank said as she perched herself on her colleague and close friend Randy Orton's desk. Randy sighed and leant on one of his student's desks.

"Yes it is." He said nodding and making sure her crystal blue eyes never wandered away from his steel blue ones. "But that's not really what you're talking about."

The blonde frowned and he gave her a weak smile, standing upright and making his way towards her.

"You're worrying about Alex showing up on Tuesday." The blonde sighed and gave a small nod, smiling weakly at him.

"You know me so well." She said and Randy chuckled, sitting beside her.

"No, I just listen in on your nightly calls to Alicia." Kelly looked shocked. "Not in that way," he said giving her a small nudge. "I listen to the advice she gives." Kelly nodded.

"She does give good advice, I'm just not sure if I can follow it this time around." She said with a small shrug, Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her rest her head on his.

"On the off chance that he does show, which he might do considering it is his mother's funeral," Kelly allowed a small smile to form. "Just ignore him."

"What if he wants to talk though?" she asked, sitting up and looking at her friend, worry written all over her face. "Try to explain what, why…" she trailed off and Randy gave her a small squeeze when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Then you be civil." He said and she gave him a weak smile. "Sure, it'll be hard, we all know what he did to you Kelly, but in the end it _will_ be worth it."

"How do you know that?"

"Personal experience." Randy explained with a small shrug. "And if he does show and you do have a civil conversation will you finally talk to your Dad?" Kelly sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"He had something to do with it though, I know he did!"

"But if you forgive Riley then you can-"

"I will never forgive Alex." Kelly said standing up. "I loved him Randy, and he just left without warning!" she threw her hands in the air. "The only thing he left was a tiny note saying that he would always love me or something like that!" she began to pace. "If he really loved me he wouldn't have left would he?"

Seeing his friend was starting to get stressed Randy stood and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Calm down!" he ordered and Kelly sighed looking up at him with a sorry expression. "We don't know why he left you Kels but what we do know is that he left loving you." he pushed a stray curl from her face. "That's better than nothing right?" he asked softly and Kelly nodded, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.

"But-" Randy pressed a finger to her lips and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"No matter what happened six years ago you will find a decent guy, this guy may be Justin, it might not be, but don't give up hope you'll find your guy and he'll be the luckiest man in the world. Wanna know why? Because you're a beautiful girl with such a great personality and a kind heart." He said kissing the top of her head gently.

"Is that what you've got with Alicia?" she asked and Randy smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded, releasing her shoulders and taking her hands. "I promise you Kels you will find Mr. Right, you've just gotta wait for him." Kelly nodded.

"Thanks Randy, Alicia's a lucky girl." She pulled him into a hug, hoping Mr. Right would make an appearance soon if he wasn't Justin.

* * *

"No way!" Layla practically screamed down the phone, she was certainly glad she had her own office to scream in she was sure the others wouldn't approve. "And you're sure it's him?"

"No he just looked extremely similar to Alex, of course it was him Lay!" Alicia Fox said on the other end of the line.

"Well why is he back, I thought he was gone for good!"

"So did everyone Lay, I guess he's back for the funeral… that girl did mention something about his mother, not that I was paying attention to that stick." Layla smiled.

"Wow choosing to be a receptionist was definitely the right career for you, you're such a people person." Layla teased and she knew over at the hotel Alicia was rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, the point is what are we going to do about K-E-L-L-Y?"

"We should just tell her." Layla said shrugging.

"And put her off going to the funeral? Martin would be heartbroken; she's the closest thing he has to Alex."

"Fine, don't tell her then." She heard Alicia sigh on the other end and Layla frowned. "Well we can't put her off the funeral and she can't go to the funeral and get the shock of her life so what the hell are we meant to do?" she asked.

"Maybe we should tell her on the way to the funeral then she can't back out!"

"Yeah but she'll put up a pretty good fight." Layla said, tapping a pen on her desk.

"What else can we do?" Alicia asked sounding slightly stressed. A sudden idea popped into Layla's head.

"Well you said Kelly's the closest thing Martin has to Alex right?"

"Yeah but I don't see-" Alicia started but Layla cut her off.

"Alex is bound to visit his father right?" Alicia nodded her head, forgetting she was on the phone but Layla continued. "I mean it's the only way his father will let him go to the funeral anyway, so why don't we let Martin deal with it?"

"That's quite a good idea Lay," Layla smiled to herself, hoping her 'good idea' would actually work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alex Riley headed back to the Gymnasium alone, his best friend John had gone to meet his girlfriend as they were catching a movie later. Not that Alex minded, he didn't need his friend to get changed and shower, he didn't swing that way. _

"_Mike stop!" A female voice yelled just as Alex grabbed hold of the back entrance to the building, it was the quickest route from the playing field. Alex stopped what he was doing and listened, he heard someone mumble something before the female voice cried out again._

"_I'm serious Mike! __**Stop it**__!" Curiosity got the better of him and Alex moved away from the door and rounded the corner entering a scene that Alex thought would occur in an alley late at night. _

_Mike Mizanin had Kelly Blank up against the wall, he had his lips pressed against hers, nothing unusual, the pair had been dating for a few months now but Mike had his hands up her shirt and Kelly clearly wasn't enjoying it and was trying to fight against him._

"_Hey!" Alex said and Mike turned, distracted. Kelly took the chance and kicked him where it hurts, shoving a weakened Mike to the side and running away as fast as she could. _

"_Well done idiot!" Mike hissed, straightening from his hunched position. "Things were going great until you showed up." _

"_Oh I'm sorry I thought rape was something that had to be stopped." Alex said and Mike glared at him._

"_It wasn't rape, she was enjoying it!" he spat and Alex laughed. _

"_So the pushing at your chest and her yelling 'Mike stop it' is her way of saying 'oh my gosh I'm so turned on by you right now'?" Alex asked and Mike's glare intensified as he took a few steps towards Alex. "And then of course there's the fact that she kicked you in the nuts and bolted as soon as she could."_

"_Why do you care what we were doing huh? It was just a bit of fun." _

"_Didn't seem like fun to Kelly." Alex said folding his arms across his chest, Mike was all talk but no action so Alex was taken aback when he was tackled to the floor._

"_Don't." A swift punch to the face. "Mess." A punch to the gut. "With." Smack. "Me and." Smack, smack. "My." Smack. "Girl again." Smack, smack. "Got it?" Mike asked standing up and giving Alex a rough kick in the ribs for good measure before heading into the Gymnasium to get changed and make a call to Kelly._

_Alex made a small grunt in pain and stood, blood was pouring from his mouth and nose and he was pretty sure he was gonna have a shiner tomorrow. "Why'd you have to get involved Riley?" he asked himself as he stood, brushing away bits of gravel and wiping at his face._

* * *

_Alex walked into the parking lot to find Mike and Kelly again, this time having a heated argument in front of Mike's car. Alex tried his best to ignore it but couldn't help but listen to their argument as he loaded his things in the trunk._

"_It was just a bit of fun Kels, no big deal."_

"_No big deal, I didn't want you doing that Mike!" Kelly blasted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Well I'm sorry for wanting to seal the deal with my girlfriend."_

"_I'm sorry for wanting to take things slow, just 'cause I'm blonde and I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I'm your personal- " Alex heard a clanging sound and watched Kelly back away from Mike, who removed his fist from the bonnet of the car. _

"_You know what fine Kelly, whatever, I can have any girl I want!" he said spreading his arms out. "You'll be sorry you missed out on doing the dirty with this." He said pointing to himself and Kelly curled her lip in disgust._

"_Whatever." She said walking away from him and in the direction of Alex and his car. _

"_Does this mean we're over?" Mike called and Kelly turned for a second to give him the finger before turning back. "Fine. Whatever, I don't need you any way." He said, sounding less than confident. _

"_Hey Kelly," Alex said as she got closer and the girl turned to him._

"_What?" she snapped._

"_I couldn't help but overhear that and I was wondering-"_

"_Hell no I'm not dating one of you jocks again you think us cheerleaders are just there to look pretty and have a careless one night stand with but you're wrong." she said looking pretty pleased with herself. Alex smirked and rested an elbow on the roof of his car._

"_I was actually going to ask if you would like a ride home." He said nodding over to the empty parking space where Mike's car had previously been parked. "But you don't need us jocks right, so I'll leave you to walk." He said, opening his car door and watching Kelly's smug expression fall._

"_Wait!" she said and he paused raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry I should be thanking you for earlier at the Gymnasium." She said softly. "I was getting really scared and-"_

"_Its fine, I like getting beaten up to save a girl from her perverted boyfriend." A small smile graced Kelly's features. _

"_I'm sorry." She said and he shook his head. _

"_Hey don't worry about it, no serious damage done." He said with a small shrug. "So, I'm guessing you would like a ride home with this jock or are you just trying to make friends?"_

"_A bit of both." She admitted with a small laugh._

"_And for being honest you win a ride home." He said and she smiled._

"_Thanks Alex." She said running over to the passenger door and getting in, dumping her things by her feet as she buckled up._

"_It's no problem, honestly." He said with a small grin and the cheerleader smiled brightly at him._

* * *

**Present Day**

Alex woke with a start. That memory, dream, whatever it was had been too real for his liking. He could practically feel his right eye throbbing from the blows Mike had delivered to it. Shaking this dive into the past away Alex thought about what may have happened to Mike in the past six years. Had he become a male stripper? Or finally found a girl to play with? Alex shuddered at both of these thoughts and hoped he didn't bump into Mike.

Alex hauled himself out of bed. _And what's happened to Kelly? _A small voice in his head asked and he sighed. Kelly probably had her dream job as a lawyer now and was probably loved up with some fancy guy she'd met through her success. _Get over her._ He told himself as he headed for the bathroom. _You need to be focussed when you see the old man, he won't be pleased. _Alex slipped into the bathroom, trying to get his act together as he showered, he needed to think about what he was going to say to his father, not about what may or may not have become of his ex girlfriend.

* * *

"Ready for another fun filled day?" Randy asked as Kelly sipped on her coffee, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn kids, why do you have the good ones and I get stuck with the ones that won't listen to a single word I say?" Randy shrugged.

"I'm just lucky I guess." He said and Kelly sighed, she didn't want to be an elementary teacher, it wasn't as fun as it looked but then again it was better than giving into her fathers wishes and becoming a lawyer. She wouldn't have coped five seconds in law school.

"Hey," Randy said, elbowing her as they approached a red light. "Whats on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about work, that's all. This job really isn't for me; I'm no good with the kids."

"You're _great_ with them." Randy said honestly and the blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." He said turning a corner as the light turned green. "Those rotten ones just think they know best when they don't."

"You'd make a great Dad." Kelly noted and Randy chuckled.

"That's not the point, the point is you need to try and make those kids understand that you're there to help them, it may seem boring to them to learn about famous figures and what not, but if they wanna be an astronaut or a vet they're gonna have to put up with you." Kelly's eyes widened.

"Wow." She said and Randy laughed. "Why are you teaching, you should be writing books about how to deal with kids." Randy chuckled and Kelly grinned. "Seriously why do you not have kids yet, you'd be an awesome Dad." Randy smiled and shook his head.

"I wanna wait you know, if Alicia really is 'the one' then I wanna marry her first, then start thinking about kids." Kelly smiled.

"Why aren't there more Randy Ortons out there?" she asked Randy shrugged.

"Want me to write a book on how to be the perfect boyfriend as well as how to deal with elementary kids?" he asked and Kelly laughed.

"Sure why not?" she said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

* * *

Alex sighed as he parked on his father's driveway, a place where he used to be welcome but now he wasn't so sure. He shut off the engine and nervously walked up to the house. He could imagine the look of shock appearing on his father's face before it was replaced with rage and Alex was getting given a stern lecture. More nervous than ever Alex rapped his knuckles against the wood of the door. A few minutes later it swung open to reveal Martin Riley.

Martin ran his eyes over the man in front of him. His son, if Martin could even consider giving Alex that title anymore, didn't look any different, well in the face. Alex was slightly taller and broader than before and judging by the young man's biceps it wasn't fat he'd gained, just more muscle.

"So, you got my email then?" he asked fairly bitterly and Alex nodded.

"Yeah," he said sadly. "Look Dad I'm-" His father raised a hand.

"Save it, I'm just glad you've returned to give your mother a decent goodbye." He said and Alex felt a little hurt, he knew he should have spoken to his parents properly before he skipped town and he felt bad knowing that he broke his mother's heart as well as Kelly's.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." Martin said, allowing his son to enter his former home. "We have a lot to talk about young man." Alex nodded and slipped into the all too familiar hallway.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you put that girl through?" Martin asked and his son shook his head, looking at the floor, tears pricking his eyes. Alex hated the thought of what he'd done to Kelly. "Though I don't suppose it was easy on you either." Martin said with a small shrug and Alex looked up at his father, seeing sincerity in his eyes.

"It wasn't, I regret it. Every day. I loved…still love her." He sighed and massaged his temples, working up the courage to ask one of his many questions. "What uh, what happened after I left?" Martin sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked and Alex nodded. "She didn't leave the house for around two weeks and when she did she wasn't her usual self." Alex looked at the floor, he hated that he'd caused that. "Her mother and father were distraught, didn't know what to do with her. Apparently she…" Martin shook his head and Alex didn't press the matter, he understood where his father was going.

"So how is she?"

"Oh she's fine now." Martin said with a nod and Alex gave a small smile. "She's teaching at the elementary school."

"Really?" Alex asked, he was sure after he left nothing would hold her back from her dream of being a lawyer. Alex rubbed a hand over his chin. "And is she… is she…?" Alex sighed and Martin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know son?" Alex nodded.

"I want to know if she's with a guy that'll treat her right and won't up and leave her, like I did." Martin sighed.

"Yes, she's with someone."

"Who?" Alex asked immediately, it hurt him a lot knowing that she'd moved on but he wanted to know who she'd chosen. He hoped it was a guy that would care for her, no matter what.

"Justin Gabriel." His father said and Alex frowned, he couldn't picture Kelly with Justin, they had nothing in common but then again neither had he and Kelly and they lasted for quite a while, until he ruined it. "Though I'm not sure if they're an official couple yet but I have seen them around the town." Alex nodded; Justin was a fairly nice guy when he wanted to be he seemed ok for Kelly.

Martin leaned forward in his chair. "And what about you, I heard you came with a lady in tow?" Alex chuckled and shook his head, forgetting about Kelly and Justin for a second.

"Maria's just a friend, she convinced me to come. I didn't want to, I hurt so many people and I didn't know how you would react. I know what I did to you and Mom, to Kelly. I just didn't want to show up to pay my respects and have everyone hate me." He said hanging his head, the tears building up again.

"Son, I could never hate you." Martin said calmly, sure he'd been ashamed of his son, leaving without warning his only goodbye scrawled on a note he'd left in the kitchen. Alex was flesh and blood that meant something, no matter what idiotic stunt Alex pulled. "I'm ashamed of you, yes. But you did a brave thing in coming here." Alex nodded.

"I wanted to give Mom the goodbye she deserved, the son she deserved. Ria helped me, without her I don't think I would be here right now." He said with a small shrug.

"She sounds like a very good friend indeed, you're lucky to have her." Martin smiled and Alex returned one.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No because you did the right thing, you came back, a hard thing to do but you pulled through and here we are." Alex smiled; he didn't think his father would be this forgiving.

* * *

Kelly Blank's phone went off in her bag, she had it on vibrate and she was glad she remembered, the kids were currently writing a short essay on their favourite person in the world. She looked up to see if any of the students had noticed instead she found one in need of her help. A smile formed on her lips as she went over to their desk.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked and the child gave her a small smile.

"I'm stuck." Kelly's smile grew.

"Well what are you stuck with?" she asked and the little boy sighed.

"I can't spell Pikachu!" he whined, looking up at Kelly with sad eyes. She looked over at his work to see the attempted spellings, Pickachew, Pickachoo and what looked like Pikucoo, all with neat lines through them.

"You were close," she said with a small smile, he handed her his pencil and she wrote the correct spelling for him. "There you go." She said and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you." he said and she walked back to her desk, glancing at the clock to see how long they had left.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Now class you'll all be excited to know that you have a new assignment." Kelly rolled her eyes and glanced to the back of the classroom/lab to see Alex and his friends, they wore the same un-amused expression as the rest of the class._

_After he saved her from Mike, Kelly really noticed Alex, sure she knew him but he wasn't one of those guys that you noticed. John Cena, the hottest senior in the school, was a guy you __**noticed**__, Alex was known amongst the cheerleaders as "John Morrison's buddy" or "Alex the linebacker", but now to Kelly he was known as "Alex, the nice guy who I share tons of classes with". The rest of the cheerleaders didn't understand her fixation with the linebacker and truthfully neither did she, jocks spelt bad trouble Kelly knew that from experience but there was something about Alex, something different._

"_Kelly Blank," Kelly snapped her head back to the teacher hoping she wasn't in trouble. "You'll be paired with…" the teacher glanced down at the clipboard with the pupil's names on and ran her poorly manicured nails down the list. "Alex Riley." Kelly couldn't help but smile. She turned to Alex to see his friends nudging him and saying stuff like 'Get in!'. Alex caught Kelly's gaze and gave her a shy smile._

_Their teacher rattled off the rest of the pairings and warned the boys to actually help with the project or else, the bell rang and the class filed out. Kelly turned when a hand clasped her wrist. She smiled when she saw Alex._

"_Hi." she said and he smiled as they fell into step._

"_Hey," he said softly. "Listen about the project… I was wondering if you'd want to get started on it tonight, I mean if its alright with you." Kelly nodded, her parents would let her go anywhere if it was for school as long as she was back for around nine._

"_Yeah sure, what's the rush, I didn't think a guy like you would care about a science project."_

"_Well I don't have a clue which topic we're on or what the project is meant to be about." He muttered and Kelly laughed._

"_So tonight you want me to explain what's happening and waste precious project time?" Alex nodded._

"_Um yeah pretty much." Kelly smiled and shoved him lightly._

"_You better pay attention, I'm not explaining it again after tonight."_

"_Of course I'll pay attention you're one of the smartest girls in the class, I don't want you to show me up when it comes to handing whatever we're doing in." Kelly smiled and a small patch of pink graced her cheeks, no one had called her smart before, it felt good. _

"_So I'll meet you in the parking lot after school?" Kelly asked, starting to turn towards a new corridor._

"_Sure, you know which car is mine right?" How could she forget? Kelly nodded and the two went their separate ways. _

* * *

"_Sorry in advance for my parents, I haven't had a girl round since the 5__th__ grade." He shrugged._

"_Wow, someone's unlucky with the ladies." Kelly teased and Alex rolled his eyes. _

"_It's called being a jock."_

"_Really, 'cause I know a lot of jocks with girlfriends." She said and Alex turned to her. _

"_Yeah and how long do those couples last, excluding John and Melina." Kelly bit her lip, other than John and Melina no jock could keep a girl for a week. "And how long does it take them to move on?" he asked and again Kelly couldn't answer, they moved on within a day. _

"_It's different for John and Melina though, they were best friends for years."_

"_Exactly," Alex said with a nod. "When you're a jock girls think you're hot but would never accept a date, why? Because they think jocks are all about the sex, most of the girls jocks manage to get are the ones who will earn money through prostitution." Kelly frowned at him._

"_So you're saying I'll wind up as a prostitute? Thanks ever so much Alex!" Kelly said pretending to be angry with him and turning to look out the window._

"_No you're one of the different cases; you got stuck with a charmer, which isn't your fault." Kelly turned to him._

"_You sound so serious, its cute." She said giving him a small smile._

"_Of course I'm being serious," Alex said slowing as he drove onto his parent's driveway. "This jock reputation has affected my love life!" he parked up and gestured to the house. "Welcome to crazy land." He said._

* * *

"_Hi sweetie how was-" Donna Riley stopped when she caught sight of the young girl walking towards the stairway with her son. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Donna asked putting emphasis on the word friend. Alex sighed and gave Kelly a tired look._

"_Mom, this is Kelly."_

"_Nice to meet you Mrs Riley." Kelly said politely._

"_Alex brought home a girl?" a voice boomed and Martin Riley entered the hallway. "What a pleasant surprise!" Martin said laying his eyes on Kelly._

"_I'm Kelly, nice to meet you Mr. Riley." She said and Martin smiled. _

"_Polite too, good job son." Kelly suppressed a giggle and Alex sighed._

"_Kelly is my friend and she's helping me with a school project." He said grabbing her wrist and leading her upstairs._

* * *

_Kelly sat on Alex's bed, textbook in front of her explaining the topic and what their project was about, she caught a far away look in Alex's eyes and sighed._

"_I thought you said you'd pay attention!" Kelly said slamming the book shut._

"_I am, I am." Alex said and Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Ok I was at first but then I noticed the cute science face you pull and-"_

"_Cute science face?" she asked cutting him off and Alex's face flushed._

"_Yeah, when you're explaining the science stuff you kinda look like a five year old explaining how their newest toy works, it's cute." He said and Kelly blushed slightly._

"_So basically you're saying you were distracted by my cuteness?" she asked and Alex went bright red._

"_No! I uh didn't mean it like that!" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "No! You're pretty but I wasn't-" _

"_Its fine, honestly." She said cutting off a flustered Alex Riley. "I can do this by myself if you want." She said, reaching for her bag but Alex grabbed her hand. She was surprised to find she liked the feeling of Alex's hand on hers._

"_No." Alex said, looking right into her crystal blue eyes. "That's not fair." He said softly and Kelly gave him a small smile. "You're my partner and I dragged you all the way to my house to explain something I didn't understand, I will pay attention and refuse to let you leave until I understand." He gave her hand a small squeeze as he said this and Kelly wasn't sure whether it was accidental or not but either way it caused her stomach to flip._

"_Fine," she said and he released her hand. "Now, shall we start from the beginning?" Alex nodded and Kelly began to open the textbook._

* * *

**Present Day**

Kelly shook the memory of her first visit to the Riley's house away as she got out of her car. The house hadn't changed a bit; she sighed and locked her car, heading up to the house. Before she'd even reached the door it was throw open to reveal a sad looking Martin Riley.

"Hi honey," he said and she sighed.

"Martin what am I doing here?" she asked. "You could've just told me on the phone."

"But I couldn't comfort you over the phone." He said with a weak smile and Kelly shook her head.

"It's fine, I was expecting him to come back, I know how much you and Donna mean to him." He nodded.

"So will you be there on Tuesday?" Martin asked and Kelly bit her lip, she had been intending to go with Justin but wasn't so sure now that Alex was back. She didn't want to seem like she was showing off a new man, even though he was the one who left her.

"Sure, why not?" she asked and Martin smiled at her.

"I know what you're thinking; I told him about Justin, he's fine with it." Martin said. "Don't let Alex stop you from being happy." He said and Kelly winced, she couldn't help it, it still hurt to hear his name. "So are you going to come in?" Martin asked and Kelly nodded.

"Sure," she said and Martin moved, allowing her to slip into the familiar house. They moved in silence into the living room, Kelly trying to build up the courage to ask questions. Apparently Alex had come back into town with a woman, she wanted to know all about her for reasons she couldn't explain. _It's because you're still in love with him. _A small voice in the back of her head whispered and she pushed it away.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Martin asked as she sat down on the couch and Kelly shook her head, she wasn't intending to stay here long, sure Martin was a nice guy, almost family to her, but she was only here for information.

"So how is Alex?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady, Martin smiled.

"He's fine, a little nervous about seeing old friends and you, but he's fine."

"So is that woman he came here with his girlfriend or…" she trailed off when Martin chuckled lightly.

"I knew you would ask that." He said, smiling at her. "No, she's not." Kelly let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding. "She's his friend, here for morale support." Martin said with a shrug and Kelly nodded, wondering why she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The voice whispered her worst fears to her again and she shook them away. She couldn't be in love with Alex; he lost that right when he walked out on her and besides she was happy with Justin.

Right?

Although she had to admit -even if she would scold herself for it later- things with Justin weren't the same as things with Alex. Sure Justin was a great guy, he would dote on her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear when they said goodnight after a date, but he didn't compare with Alex. She didn't feel like Justin's hand was meant to wrap around her own or that each of his tender kisses was just another way of saying how much he cared. She sighed and Martin frowned at her.

"Everything ok dear?" he asked and she forced a small smile and a nod.

"Do you know how long he's staying?" she asked, she hoped it would only be till Tuesday and then she could move on and focus on making her relationship with Justin work. Martin shrugged.

"I think he might be staying for the whole week." Kelly bit her lip. "But I'm sure he won't pester you, he knows you're happy with someone else." Martin said, watching the girl nod. He was worried about her, she seemed a little stressed. "Are you sure you don't want that drink, I can make it alcoholic if you need it." Kelly gave him a genuine smile.

"Honestly, its fine!" she said, sure she was working herself up about this whole situation and about her job but she didn't need alcohol. Yet. "Its just work and then Alex coming back into town, it's kinda getting to me." She said, pushing a stray blonde curl from her face and shrugging.

"I understand how you feel, it was hard for me to comprehend that he was back. I thought he'd left for good."

"So did I." she said, thinking back to the note that she'd kept in the drawer of her bedside table since the day she found it. "Do you think I should take Justin with me?" she asked and Martin sighed.

"I don't know." He said sadly. "I think it would hurt him, but I'm sure he'd manage to get over it." He said, forcing a confident smile to appear. _Hurt him?_ Kelly thought to herself. _He's the one that hurt me, not the other way around!_ Kelly frowned but didn't press the matter with Martin, she didn't want some sob story about how he still loved her and regretted leaving her, if that was the case. She wasn't sure what Alex wanted any more and she convinced herself that she didn't care, he made this future for both of them and he would have to live with it.

* * *

"Wow so he was totally cool with you?" Maria asked, perching on the edge of Alex's bed and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said and Maria caught the far away look in his eyes. _Oh boy._ She thought to herself before reaching out and kicking his thigh lightly.

"What did he tell you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothin'" he lied and Maria raised an eyebrow at him and he knew his lie hadn't worked. "Ok, ok." He said, raising his hands in surrender. "She's with someone." He said weakly and Maria gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well that is to be expected." She said softly and he sighed.

"Yeah I know it's just…" he trailed off, running a hand through his hair and starting to pace. "Justin Gabriel?" he asked and Maria tried not to look too confused, before today she had never set foot in this town, hell she hadn't even known this little place existed until a few weeks ago when she convinced Alex to let her tag along. "Sorry." Alex said sheepishly, catching the look on her face as he passed the bed for around the third time.

"Don't apologise, let's get this bad boy off your chest." Maria said and he gave her a small smile. "So, what's wrong with this Justin guy?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I just, I don't think they suit you know? I mean they're like practically opposites, I mean Kelly can have her mad moments but Gabriel? He's a jerk when he wants to be!" he said, his pacing quickening and Maria's thoughts wandered elsewhere. She tried to pay attention, she really did but she just couldn't focus, Alex just looked so cute when talking about her and she found herself becoming jealous of this Kelly girl. Not because she had his heart but because he was totally and utterly in love with her and would not stop singing her praises, she wished a guy would see her the way he saw Kelly but she knew that was only a dream she was hoping would come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating, finally, sorry for the long wait! After a lot of editing and changing things around i'm finally happy with this chapter which means you guys can read it! :) I hope you like it! Now on with the story...**

* * *

"It'll be fine." Kelly told her reflection but it didn't help ease her nerves, today was the day she would finally come face to face with Alex for the first time in six years and she was a nervous wreck. She wondered if he still looked the same and if he had that same smile that could make her go weak. She shook those thoughts away and scolded herself, the less she thought about him the less nervous she'd be. That was how it worked, right?

A knock at the door interrupted the blonde from her thoughts and she stood up slowly, brushing imaginary creases from her black dress and headed for the door. A sinking feeling hit her stomach as she realised it would be Justin, she didn't want to leave just yet, her thoughts were still racing around Alex and that was not a good thing.

"Hey," Justin Gabriel said softly as Kelly opened the door and she forced a smile to grace her lips. "You ready?" he asked and she shook her head, pushing her thoughts of Alex away to think of a good excuse.

"Earrings, I, I need earrings." She said and Justin frowned, sensing her nervousness.

"Everything ok?" he asked, taking a small step towards her and she nodded almost instantly.

"I'm fine, I just need my accessories!" she gave a nervous laugh and turned on her heel, practically running towards her bedroom. Justin watched her go wondering what was wrong, he knew Donna and Kelly had been close but Martin hadn't asked her to write a speech so why was the blonde all freaked out and jumpy? Justin had no answer but hoped he could help her through whatever was wrong.

Kelly sat back down at her vanity and put her head in her hands, she couldn't believe she had just done that, now Justin knew something was wrong. "Stupid!" she hissed into her palms before looking up at her reflection and letting out a sigh, she couldn't believe that Alex had gotten to her and they hadn't even seen each other yet! "What is wrong with me?" she moaned at her reflection and it gave her the same exasperated expression she'd been wearing earlier. She stood and found some earrings to match her outfit before leaving her room, forcing a bright smile on her face.

"You got those accessories I see." Justin said, the smile plastered on her face convincing him that she was fine now and maybe it was just a fashion emergency after all.

"Yup, we can go now." She said, reaching up and brushing her lips gently against his cheek.

"Good," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they headed out of her apartment.

* * *

Alex stared at the piece of paper he grasped in his hands and sighed, he hoped his speech was good enough; he had spent practically all night on it after all. Maria entered the room and he barely noticed her, his mind running through his speech and the thought of seeing Kelly again. Would she hate him? Most likely. Would she have the courage to speak to him? Probably not.

"You ready to go?" Maria asked gently, pulling Alex from his thoughts.

"Yeah sure." he said, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes and folding up his speech.

"It'll be fine," Maria said softly, giving him a reassuring smile and he nodded. "And I'm sure your speech is amazing." she said as he placed the paper in his breast pocket and stood from the bed.

"Thanks Ria, for everything." he said, locking eyes with her and she smiled.

"What are friends for?" she asked, giving him a playful nudge, he chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything." he answered as they started to head towards the door.

"Exactly, so don't you worry about a thing." she said as they headed out of his hotel room. "I'll be here no matter what."

"Good, 'cause I have a feeling I'll need you a lot today."

"You'll be fine." The red head said, wrapping her arm around his back and giving him a small squeeze. "Like I said before, we pay our respects and go." Alex sighed and hoped it would be as simple as Maria said it would.

* * *

Maria wandered around the hall looking for Alex, everything had gone smoothly so far, no one had made any nasty comments or given him dirty looks, although they were a bit surprised when he stepped out of the car, and his speech had been perfect. They were now at a party celebrating Donna's life and Maria had lost her friend when she went to get a drink.

"Whoa there little lady!" a man's voice said, stopping Maria in her tracks before she could collide with him.

"Oh my gosh I'm _so _sorry!" she said and the man chuckled lightly. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She ran a hand through her red hair and the man gave her a smile.

"It's fine honestly," he said with the shake of his head. "Hey, I haven't seen you round here before," he noted, running his eyes over her and Maria nodded. "You an out of town relative?" he asked and the red head shook her head.

"No, I'm a friend of Alex's." she said and the man nodded.

"I see, that explains why I don't know you. I'm Matt by the way." He said sticking out a hand and Maria smiled.

"Maria." she said and they shook hands.

"Well its nice to meet you Maria, I hope you nearly bump into me again sometime."

"I'd love to!" she said, hoping she didn't sound too eager, this guy seemed nice and not to mention he was totally hot. He grinned at her, he was glad she didn't think he was a creep.

"So can I get your number?" he asked and the red head nodded, opening her purse and trying to locate a pen and a scrap piece of paper. He smiled at her eagerness and she blushed when she saw he was staring at her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing back here?" a voice asked and Alex turned, his smile instantly vanishing when he caught sight of Joseph Blank. "I thought I told you to leave town!" he said and Alex sighed, ready for a battle of words that was sure to take place.

"You did and I left and now I'm back to pay respects to my dead mother, in case you hadn't noticed." He said coldly and Joseph gave him a look that could kill.

"You didn't care about her six years ago, why do you care now?" Alex clenched his fists and the older man smirked, glad he was getting under Alex's skin. "You just upped and left didn't you, without so much as a goodbye."

"You gave me no choice." Alex argued, knowing that wasn't true, he could've chose not to listen to Joseph and stayed with Kelly and tried to support her while she aimed to be a lawyer, but he hadn't.

"You had a lot of choices Riley, you could've stayed and ruined my daughter's life, you could have stayed and broken up with Kelly, you could've broken up with her before college, and the list goes on and on." Alex's blood boiled, he was trying not to let it get to him but he knew if Joseph kept it up a fight would start and not a verbal one. "And speaking of Kelly are you proud of what you did huh?" Joseph asked, prodded Alex roughly in the chest.

"Don't touch me." Alex spat, by now most of the people in the area were staring at the pair.

"You ruined my relationship with my daughter, thanks to you she hasn't spoken to me for _six years!_" Joseph blasted and Alex glared at him.

"You're the one who convinced me to leave, surely you should take part of the blame, no?" Alex challenged and cut Joseph off before he could retaliate. "And maybe if you hadn't of stuck your nose into her life she would've been more caring!"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Matt asked and Maria shrugged, praying that Alex hadn't kicked up a fuss. "Wanna check it out?" he asked and Maria nodded.

"Kels you gotta come see this, your Dad is having a full on row with Alex." Alicia said, tugging at her friend's arm.

"What?" Kelly asked, allowing her friend to drag her away from Justin and towards the small crowd that was starting to gather around the arguing pair.

"Maybe if you stayed in town your mother would actually want you at her funeral!" Joseph yelled and members of the crowd gasped, Alex's jaw dropped and then the rage took over and he lashed out, smashing his fist against Joseph's face. Joseph fell to the floor, clutching his face in pain while the crowd stood in silence, stunned at what they had just witnessed. Alex took a step back; he himself couldn't believe he'd just done that, he saw Maria in the crowd, a sad look on her face while she shook her head and then there was the blonde he'd walked out on six years ago, her eyes narrowed and her arms folded. He had to get out of there and he did, he pushed through the crowd and jogged to the fire exit, throwing the doors open.

Maria went to go after him but Matt held her back. "Let him cool off," he said. "We don't want him flipping out on you too." The red head felt like a bad friend but she knew it was true, so she stayed with Matt, hoping to have a conversation with Alex about the punch later. Nothing however stopped Kelly from storming through the fire exit after him, in fact Alicia encouraged the blonde to go and confront him.

Martin helped Joseph up and handed him an ice pack. "Now I think its best if you leave." Martin said a hard look in his eyes, he couldn't believe the words that had poured out of this man's mouth, how dare he tell Alex his mother wouldn't have wanted him here! Joseph placed the ice pack to his face and headed off.

* * *

Alex heard the sound of heels against concrete heading towards him and sighed, he felt like such an idiot, he shouldn't have come, but it was too late to change that now. He hoped Maria wouldn't be too hard on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kelly yelled, grabbing Alex's arm and spinning him round to face her, he was slightly surprised to see her but then again it made sense, he had just attacked her father.

"Listen Kelly I-"

"Skipping town and breaking my heart wasn't enough for you, now you have to punch my father too? You sicken me!" she said and Alex sighed; now another member of the Blank family was on his case, just what he needed.

"You don't know the full story ok?" he snapped without meaning to but then again he didn't really think she cared.

"Ok, so explain, explain why you left me six years ago and came back only to punch my father in the face!" she cried and he glared at her.

"Why do you care, I thought you'd stopped talking to your father." Kelly had no comeback to that and bit her lip. "Besides he deserved it! He had no right to come up to me at my mother's funeral and say that she wouldn't have wanted me here!" Alex spat and Kelly was taken aback, she hadn't heard that all she'd seen of the argument was Alex punch her father.

"He said that?" she asked and he nodded.

"You know I would never attack anyone unprovoked." he said sadly. "Besides I wasn't exactly pleased to see him, he helped me make the biggest mistake of my life, leaving you behind." he said softly, reaching out and brushing his knuckles lightly against her cheek. His touch sent pleasant shocks throughout her; she'd missed him, his kisses, his touch, his smile, everything about him.

Kelly leaned towards him, longing to be wrapped in those strong arms of his and he was more than willing to let her.

"No!" she cried as he moved to pull her into his chest. "I can't, I can't do this Alex." she said shaking her head and putting distance between them. Alex sighed and nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "For everything." She looked up at him and saw the Alex she knew six years ago, the Alex that would do anything for her forgiveness.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kelly found herself unable to sleep, the image of Maryse and Alex together just playing over and over in her brain, Maryse had been all over him and Alex hadn't exactly put up a fight he'd loved the attention the French girl was giving him. She'd hit the roof and they'd had a full blown argument, much to Maryse's amusement. _

_Kelly sat there, thinking over their argument when her phone went off. She grabbed it and rolled her eyes when she saw it was from Alex. Kelly thought about deleting it but curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. _

_'I know there's a chance you won't read this but I just wanna say I don't wanna lose you Kels, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't lose you now, not over one silly mistake! I'm really sorry for hurting you Kels I wasn't thinking straight! I don't know if I can cope without you! Until Monday, Alex xx' _

_Kelly sighed and started to tap out a reply, when she sent it Alex replied immediately. _

_'Go look at your swing xx' _

_Kelly frowned but got up off her bed and quietly padded around her room, opening and closing drawers until she found her torch. She slowly opened the door to her room and slipped out into the hall, tip toeing down the stairs and over to the back door. She opened the door as quietly as she could and stepped out into the cold night air. Shivering slightly as her feet came in contact with the wet grass Kelly turned on the torch and made her way over to the swing, noticing something hanging off it as she got closer. _

_When she got to the swing she saw a hooded jumper with a post-it note stuck to it. _

_'You said you wanted to keep it, so here have it' she shook her head but grabbed the hoodie and pulled it on; grateful for the sudden warmth it gave her. She shoved her hands into the pocket and was taken aback when her hands came into contact with paper. Kelly pulled out a small envelope as she headed back towards the house, pulling out a small folded note and opening it, just managing to catch the small ticket stub that fell out. _

_'This movie was terrible but I loved it 'cause it meant I got to spend more time with you' _

_Kelly couldn't help but smile at that and placed the contents of the envelope back where she found it before creeping back up to her room and grabbing her phone from her bed._

_'What would have happened if I didn't read the first text? x' she sent Alex and her small smile grew when his reply came through. _

_'I'd give you 15 mins then get the stuff and wait another 15 mins and if you still didn't reply I would've left xx' _

_She couldn't believe he would do something like this for her, just to say he was sorry. Feeling calmer and a lot better about the situation she sent him another text before putting her torch away. _

_'Where do you want me to be? xx' _

_Kelly chuckled quietly and shook her head, she should've known he would send something like that. _

_'Talk to me? x' _

_Alex smiled and got out of his car, he'd parked round the corner from her house, in case she saw him or worse in case her father saw him. He headed up her street and jumped the small gate that led to the back garden before working his way over to the apple tree. _

_Kelly sat frowning at her phone, wondering why he hadn't replied yet, 'maybe he's thinking of some smart reply' Kelly thought to herself._

_Alex reached the branch that was by the wall of her balcony and climbed onto the balcony as quietly as he could before pulling his phone back out. _

_'Only if you let me in xx' _

_Kelly smiled and looked up at her balcony seeing Alex's shadow. She threw open the door to the balcony and he gave her a small smile. _

_"I'm sorry." he whispered and she nodded giving him a hug._

_"I'm sorry too." she said, looking up at him, he smiled down at her._

* * *

**Present day**

This time sorry wasn't enough for the blonde. "Sorry doesn't make the cut." She said icily, feeling terrible about what she'd said but it wasn't as bad as what he'd done to her. Shaking her head she headed back into the building and Alex watched her go, a numb feeling where his heart should be.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you guys liked it, even though the ending is a bit cheesy! Reviews are welcome, they make my day and encourage me to keep writing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I heard about what went down with Alex, you ok Kels?" Randy asked, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder and she sighed.

"I've missed him." She whispered and he kissed her temple lightly.

"You finally admitted it huh?" he asked and she nodded, moving away from him to sit on the edge of her desk.

"We kinda had a moment, but I stopped it, I mean he attacked my father!" she cried, telling a complete lie. She'd wanted that moment to happen, she'd wanted him to hold her and make up for the past six years but she'd been too scared, she didn't want to get hurt again. Besides she thought her Dad deserved it, he had said something cruel to Alex after all.

"You really care about him punching your Dad?" Randy asked, seeing through her lies, Alicia had told him everything. Kelly ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Well yeah I mean he's my Dad and-"

"Kels you haven't spoken to him for six years, you refused to visit him when he was hospitalized but you care about a punch to the face?" Randy asked and Kelly sighed, seeing that her lie wasn't working.

"Ok I don't care, but only because he deserved it, do you know what he said to Alex?" she asked and Randy nodded, Kelly had told Alicia and Alicia had told Randy. "What am I doing?" she asked, burying her faces in her hands and Randy walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetie its gonna be ok." He tried soothing her but she shook him off.

"No it's not Randy! I love him!" she finally admitted. "I want him back but I can't, I just can't do that again! I don't want him to hurt me again!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes and Randy pulled her into a hug. "And what about Justin? I'm meant to be with him but I'm still in love with Alex!" she moaned into his chest and he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Do what you think is best." He told her and she shook her head.

"But someone will end up hurt and I don't want that to happen!"

"Darlin' by not making a decision you're hurting the most important person," Kelly looked up and frowned at him. "You."

* * *

"Well, this is me." Maria said, stopping outside the hotel and Matt smiled.

"Ok, well it was great getting to know you Maria." He said, lifting one of her hands and brushing his lips gently across her knuckles causing Maria to blush. "Will I have the pleasure of seeing you again before you leave?" he asked, hoping the answer would be yes, there was something about this girl that drove him insane, maybe it was because she wasn't from the town and made a nice change, or maybe it was because she was the cutest thing Matt had ever laid eyes on.

"Maybe… Maybe not." She teased and he chuckled lightly.

"Well if I call you will you make that a definite yes or no?" he asked her and she smirked.

"Maybe… May-"

"Oh no you don't!" he cried, forcing a hand over her mouth and causing a muffled giggle to escape her lips. "Now," he said with a huge grin on his face. "Will I see you again?" he asked and she nodded. "Good." He released her and she smiled brightly at him before reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Matt!" she said and he smiled at her.

"Bye." He said giving her a nod before turning and heading back down the street. With a huge smile on her face Maria entered the building and headed up to her room. She stopped outside room 213 and knocked, there was no answer.

"Riley!" she yelled, knocking again but with more force this time, but still there was no answer, she wondered if he was out but knew in his current state of depression he wouldn't be willing to go anywhere. "Alex!" she tried again, slamming her palm against the door.

Inside Alex decided ignoring Maria was no longer an option and lifted his head from his pillow and got out of bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered as he headed for the door.

"Open the damn door!" Maria yelled again and Alex sighed.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back and Maria smiled, satisfied that she'd managed to get him up.

"You're still moping aren't you?" she asked when he opened the door and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm moping," he said, following her inside. "Kelly hates me." He threw his hands up in the air and Maria sighed.

"Wasn't this the reason you didn't wanna come out here?" she asked and he shook his head, Maria sat down on the couch and raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what story he would produce.

"I thought she hated me, but she didn't, then I mucked up and now she actually hates me."

"Riiight." Maria said and he sighed, throwing himself on the couch next to her.

"What am I gonna do Ria? I want her back so badly it hurts, how can I convince her in, what, three days?" he asked and Maria frowned, she could see how much this was hurting Alex and knew she at least had to try and help him. A sudden idea popped into her head and she turned to him with a smile.

"Give me the keys to your car."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked. "Why do you want my keys?"

"So I can help you patch things up with Kelly." She said proudly and he frowned at her, not understanding what she was getting at, she rolled her eyes. "What do you keep in the glove compartment?" she asked and his eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"No, no way are you giving her that!" he cried and she stared at him.

"Why, it'll get her back, I'm sure of it!" Maria argued but Alex continued to shake his head.

"No! She'd laugh in my face." He said and Maria put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Trust me, she won't, I'm a girl I know these things." She said, giving his forearm a squeeze and he sighed.

"I'm not sure." He said, thinking it through, he was sure she'd laugh in his face; she wouldn't want that, not now at least.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Alex stared at the jewellery box he held in his hand and sighed; this was it, now or never. He opened the box and picked up the note he'd carefully placed inside and read over it for around the fiftieth time. He decided it sounded ok and wondered what Kelly would say, would she accept his proposal and leave town with him or would she laugh in his face and expect him to be joking? He hoped it was the first option; she did love him, right? _

_He placed the note carefully onto the dashboard and took out the ring, inspecting it thoroughly. He hoped she liked it; the ring was only cheap and didn't have a massive diamond jutting out of it but it was the thought that counted right, it showed that he wanted to be with her __**forever**__ and that he never wanted to leave her. _

_He put the note and the ring back in the box and got out of the car, the small knots in his stomach tightened as he made his way to Kelly's back yard. He would do what he had done so many times before, jump the fence, and climb up the apple tree and onto her balcony. Only this time he wouldn't knock and wait for her to let him in, he'd place the box very carefully on the balcony so she'd find it in the morning. _

_Just as he reached her gate Joseph entered his mind, Alex stopped in his tracks and really thought about what he was doing. Could he really ask that of her? He knew she would say yes to him and would leave in an instant but Alex wasn't sure if he wanted that, what if taking her with him just damaged her future even more? _

_With a heavy heart Alex turned back and headed for his car, placing the box in the glove compartment and driving away._

_Out of her life, for good._

* * *

**Present Day**

Martin Riley threw open the door to find an un-amused Kelly Blank staring at him.

"What is it this time Martin?" she asked, stepping inside the familiar house and Martin followed her.

"So how's your father?" he asked her, completely avoiding the question, he wasn't quite sure how to explain the thing the red head known as Maria had given him earlier.

"How should I know?" Kelly asked bluntly, slightly annoyed that he had avoided her question.

"Still not speaking to him eh?" Martin asked as they entered the lounge, Kelly sat down and noticed a small black box amongst the things on the coffee table. Martin sat down as well and gave her a weak smile. "That's for you." he said and the blonde frowned.

"What is it?" she asked and he shrugged, even though he did know the contents of the box and the effect it was supposed to have on Kelly, he just hoped it had the right effect, he didn't want to see this girl heartbroken again.

"I was just told to give it to you." Kelly nodded and picked up the small box, examining it carefully before opening it. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to read, her jaw dropping. She put the note aside and pulled out the ring, she stared at it in shock and tried it on, it was almost a perfect fit, then again it was six years old. She turned to Martin a confused expression riddled across her features. "Why?" she breathed and the older man shook his head, if he revealed his son's, or rather Maria's plan, it would just anger the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for an extremely late update, however i hope by uploading two chapters today i've made it up to you lovely readers and reviewers! **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers, you keep this story alive :)**

* * *

Alex's phone buzzed and Maria smiled.

"That sounds promising! I bet my plan worked!" she said, clapping her hands together and Alex rolled his eyes, already expecting his Dad to give him bad news.

"Hi Dad." He said when he answered the phone and Maria gave him a thumbs up which he waved away. "Yeah, how did it go?" he asked before a frown creased his brow.

'What's happening?' Maria mouthed at him and he ignored her.

"You want me over there now?" he asked. "Ok I'm on my way." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Did it work? What happened?" Maria asked as he grabbed his coat and pulled some shoes on.

"Look Ria, I'll tell you when I get back, kay?" he said before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Maria bit her lip and hoped whatever had happened could be fixed by Alex going over there.

* * *

Kelly looked up as Martin opened the door to the lounge and her eyes narrowed when Alex entered the room. Alex swallowed loudly and Martin clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck." Martin whispered and Alex nodded, turning his head slightly to watch his father leave the room, closing the door behind him. With a determined expression on her face Kelly stood and marched over to him, Alex tried to stand his ground, not knowing what to expect from the annoyed looking blonde.

She reached out and slapped him; he staggered backwards, not expecting a slap with that much force from the small blonde. Unfortunately for Alex, Kelly wasn't done yet; she balled her hands into fists and threw them against his chest until she felt out of energy. Alex watched her pace for a while, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Why?" she blasted, finally stopping in front of him and he frowned at her. Sighing Kelly pulled the black box from her pocket. "Why didn't you give me this six years ago?" she asked, waving the box around and he sighed.

"I couldn't, I couldn't do that to you." he said and she made a scoffing sound. "Look you gotta see things from my perspective Kels!" he cried and she took a small step back. "Your Dad told me you wanted to be a lawyer ok? And I didn't want to ruin that for you! I wanted to give you that ring so much Kels, I wanted us to be together but I didn't want to hold you back. I mean do you honestly think we could've survived the real world if we just upped and left, no money, no plans?" he asked her, looking right into her crystal blue eyes.

"No, but I'm sure we would've been able to work things out." She said and he gave her a sad smile and shook his head.

"I had no chance Kels and you had the world, you could've picked any high paid job and you would've got the degree for it and the job. I could never do anything like that." He said sadly. "And even though I hated the guy I couldn't take you away from Joseph." She frowned at him and he nodded. "He loves you to pieces Kels, that's why he was so overprotective." Alex said with a shrug and Kelly rolled her eyes, remembering her mother saying almost the same thing to her.

"I would have gone with you in an instant Alex; I didn't give a damn about my Dad! As far as I was concerned he was just trying to ruin my life!" she said and the look in his eyes told her he already knew this. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" she said bitterly and he sighed.

"Kelly do you not think I regret not giving you that damn ring every day?" he yelled, taking a step towards her and pointing to the box she still held in her hand. "Do you know how much it killed me to walk away from you, from us?" he asked, reaching her and taking the box from her hand and throwing it aside. "I've thought about you every single day for six years Kelly and I would never even dream of getting with someone else because I know they could never be like you." he said softly, reaching up and brushing his knuckles against her cheek, causing the blonde to relax and close her eyes. "I've missed you so much." He whispered and the blonde opened her eyes and met his sad looking blue eyes.

"I missed you too." She admitted softly, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him to her, he gladly returned her hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He even bravely pressed his lips to the top of her head, the blonde looked up at him and he instantly regretted the tender kiss. Kelly gave him a smile and reached up, gently pressing her lips to his.

Alex was taken aback by her actions and so was Kelly, she didn't know what she was thinking but was quite enjoying this impromptu decision she'd made. Alex ran his hands up her back and tangled his hands in her hair, he'd dreamt of this moment, to have her back in his arms, his lips against hers. Suddenly Kelly pulled away, removing her hands from the back of his neck she looked at him in shock.

"Justin." She breathed, her mind instantly clouded with guilt as she looked up at her ex.

"Screw Justin." Alex said before lifting her up, she responded as she would've when they were dating, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist and her arms clutching his neck. "I love you." He said with a shy grin before resuming their previous kiss.

Eventually Kelly pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too." She whispered before jumping down. "But I have to go." She said, starting to back away from him and towards the door.

"Kels don't do this." Alex pleaded and Kelly sighed, running a hand through her slightly tousled hair.

"I can't do this Alex, I can't put myself or Justin through this!" she cried. "I mean technically I've already cheated on him!" she threw her hands up in the air and Alex shook his head sadly, refusing to believe she would do this. "And you're leaving in like three days! It won't w-"

"Then I'll stay." Alex said confidently, taking the blonde by surprise and stopping her in her tracks.

"You'll what?" Kelly asked, he hadn't really said that he'd-?

"I'll stay." He said walking towards her. "If it means I can be with you I'll stay." He said softly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"You'd really do that?" she asked and he nodded.

"For you anything Kels, I don't want to lose you again." He said, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I made a huge mistake six years ago Kelly and now I have the opportunity to get you back I'm not gonna waste it." He said, releasing her and heading over to the side of the room where he picked something up before returning to her.

"But where would you stay?" she asked and he shrugged.

"My dad," he said before holding up the black box and opening it, not caring if the note slipped out and fell to the floor. "Or hopefully you." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh." Kelly breathed, staring at him, pure surprise on her features. "I, I don't know…" Alex pressing a finger to her lips silenced her.

"Now I'm giving you a big decision Kelly and I want you to think about it very carefully." He said, taking the ring and slipping it onto her finger. "And for once in your life Kelly make the right decision for you, not for me, not for Justin but for you." he said, gently kissing her hand.

"But I know what I-" once again Alex silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Please just think about it, I don't want you making a mistake." He said and she nodded.

"Ok." She whispered, feeling like a load of weight had been put on her shoulders. She knew she wasn't over the moon with Justin but he was a nice guy. And what about Alex, she'd finally admitted that she was still in love with him and she would probably melt if he kissed her again but was getting back with him really her best option? She forced a smile which he returned and moved away from him and headed out of the room.

Sighing the blonde pulled out her phone and sent a text to Justin.

**We need to talk, are you home? xo**

* * *

**Ok so sorry for the very rushed and very cheesy chapter but i had to update for you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter's kinda rushed too, sorry about that! But despite that i hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What's up babe?" Justin asked and Kelly sighed, twisting the engagement ring around her finger as she worked out what she was going to say to him. "What's that?" Justin demanded, catching sight of the engagement ring she was playing with.

"Look Justin-"

"It's him, isn't it?" Justin said grimly and Kelly nodded. "Wow, I should've seen this coming." He said standing up. "You know I thought you were smart Kelly, I really didn't think you would fall for his tricks." He said coldly and Kelly frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "You haven't even heard what I have to say, I might be choosing you for all you know!" she blasted and he chuckled.

"No you're not Kelly, you'd be lying if you chose me." He said and she ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked and he looked her right in the eye.

"Tell me the truth." He said firmly and she sighed.

* * *

Alex ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I can't believe I did that!" he said with a small chuckle. "I must be out of my mind!"

"You're not, you made the right decision Alex, although I don't think the proposal was really needed but hey, who cares? You've got your girl back and that's all that matters!" Maria said, a huge smile on her face and Alex frowned at her.

"We don't know that for sure Ria." He reminded her and she snorted.

"Yeah right, I mean if Matt did what you just did for Kelly… Um never mind." Maria said cutting herself off and Alex grinned.

"So Matt?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Don't you dare comment!" she warned him and he smirked.

"Matt Hardy? You'd really go for him?" he asked, trying to contain a chuckle but failing.

"If you must know yes!" she snapped. "Now enough about my love life, lets get back to yours." She said and his smirk just grew.

"I always thought you'd be a Cody Rhodes kinda girl." He said with a shrug and she slapped him.

"Stop it!" she cried and he chuckled.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, it's my way of taking my mind off Kelly ok?" he said and she gave him a small smile before sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yeah I know, scared huh?"

"So much, I don't think I've been this scared before Ria." He admitted sheepishly and she smiled, wrapping an arm around him.

"It'll all work out, you'll see."

* * *

"I just, I don't know if I've made the right decision and if I haven't there's no way Justin's gonna take me back!" Kelly moaned into Randy's chest and he sighed.

"Kels he told you to make the decision that you want, not what he wants and not what Justin wants." He said calmly and the blonde looked up at him.

"I thought I'd done that but now I'm not so sure! I should have never gone to Martin's!" she said, pulling away from his hug and throwing herself onto his couch.

"Darlin' I'm pretty sure you made the right decision, and if you haven't who cares about Justin? He doesn't care about you finally being happy for a change he just cares about being dumped and trust me that's not the best quality to have." He said, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around him.

"But what if there's no one else?" she asked and he laughed.

"No one else? No one else? What are you talking about Kelly?" he asked her, giving her a small squeeze. "There will always be someone out there for you, you're kind, you're smart and you're beautiful." He said, counting them on his fingers. "Believe it or not a lot of guys are after that." he gently placed a kiss on her temple.

"I guess." She said before sighing. "Why is this so hard?" she asked and he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Life's hard but just answer this for me: How did you feel back there with Alex?" he asked and she smiled dreamily.

"I felt like everything was perfect, I felt like none of the past six years had happened or mattered. It was just me and him." She said and Randy nodded.

"Ok and how did you feel when you were with Justin?"

"I felt guilty, like I was with him just because he asked me, not because I wanted to be with him but because he showed an interest." She said before turning to him. "Wow you're good!" she said with a small grin. "Remind me why you're an elementary teacher again?" she said and he chuckled.

"Now's not the time for that story," he said. "So you made your decision?" Kelly nodded and bit her lip.

"Yup."

"Well it's too late to back out now, go get your man!" he said, gently pushing her as she started to stand.

"Ok, I can do this." She muttered and he smiled.

"Sure you can!"

"Wish me luck!" she said, heading over to the door and Randy stood.

"Good luck sweetie!" he called before she slipped out of his apartment.

* * *

"C'mon, how 'bout we get some food?" Maria asked and Alex shrugged. "It'll take your mind off things, and stop that monster grumbling." She said, poking him in the ribs and he swatted her away.

"Fine I'll go, I'll go." He said and Maria clapped her hands.

"Good, now I'm thinking fast food because you'll be dying to get back." She said and he gave her a shocked expression.

"How did you know?" he said and she slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm psychic." She said and he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, got a smart reply to that?" she asked and he shook his head. "Good." She said as they headed out of the hotel room.

* * *

Kelly parked and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. "It's fine." She said to herself, gently tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. "You go in, ask Alicia for his room number and if she asks why explain, then you go up and you tell him." She sighed and looked up at herself in the rear-view mirror, wondering if she should have changed. _No, it's too late to change Kelly, just go in there and do it._ A voice in her head said that sounded very much like Randy.

She looked at herself one last time, gave her reflection a smile and stepped out of the car. _This is it, its time. _Kelly let out a breath of air as she headed towards the hotel, she still couldn't believe she was actually doing this and that it wasn't some dream she'd wake up from. "You'll be fine." She told herself as she reached the main entrance and she took a deep breath before entering the building.

"Kelly?" a shocked Alicia Fox asked, looking up from her magazine as soon as the bell over the door rang. "What are you doing here?" she asked as the blonde made her way to the counter.

"Which room is Alex staying in?" she asked and Alicia frowned.

"Alex? Why? What's going on Kels?" instead of saying the big speech she'd prepared Kelly gave her friend a small smile and lifted her hand.

"He gave me this, and I'm going to say yes." She said and Alicia's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me!" she cried and Kelly shook her head.

"No, no I'm not, this is really happening Leesh!"

"Well don't just stand there with your fancy engagement ring, come here!" Alicia cried, standing up and pulling her friend into a rather awkward over-the-desk-hug. "Oh wait." Alicia said as they pulled away.

"What?" Kelly asked and Alicia gave her a sad look.

"You just missed him girl!"

"Oh," Kelly said, looking at the floor. "I guess I'll come back later then." She said and Alicia shook her head.

"Nuh uh! Wipe that look off your face, Foxy is gonna hook you up!"

"What?" Kelly asked and Alicia went over to the key rack and pulled off a key labelled 213.

"I'm giving you the spare key to his room, I'm sure he won't be long, that chick he's with mentioned something about that Chinese place."

"You're really gonna give me the key?" Kelly asked and her friend nodded.

"Of course, what are friends for?" she said, holding out the key which Kelly gladly took. "I'm happy for you, if you're willing to give the guy a second chance, then so am I! Gosh I can't wait to tell Layla!" she cried and Kelly smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Alicia, you're the best!" Kelly called as she started to head over to the elevator.

"Yeah I know!" Alicia called, causing Kelly to laugh before she stepped into the elevator.

* * *

"C'mon Ria you're seriously telling me you're just gonna take off?" Alex asked as they headed into the hotel and Maria sighed.

"I thought I told you to drop this." She said angrily and Alex shook his head.

"You're not even gonna try a long distance relationship?" he asked and Maria shook her head.

"Look Alex I tried that once with Santino and that _really_ didn't work out, so no I'm not trying that again."

"C'mon Ria the guy seems to really like you, and from what you've told me you're crazy about him!" Maria sighed and went to reply when Alicia spoke.

"Riley, you might wanna go to your room alone; you gotta a surprise waiting for you up there." She said and Alex frowned.

"What's she on about?" he asked Maria and she shrugged.

"Maybe she put a bomb in there and doesn't want innocent lil' me to be killed." She said with a grin and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Not funny." He said and she shrugged.

"You asked me." She said and he shoved her lightly.

"I didn't want an answer like that." He said as they headed over to the elevator.

* * *

"Look, I'm sure whatever it is its not a big deal, maybe someone got you a fruit basket or something." A female voice said and Kelly sat up a little straighter, they were back.

"Maybe, but why would anyone send me a fruit basket?" Alex asked and Kelly looked down at the ring on her finger, a small smile forming on her lips, she couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her.

"Maybe someone from the funeral?" she asked and Kelly stood as she heard a key being put in the lock. "Or maybe it's a woman." Maria said when Alex opened the door and they both caught sight of Kelly.

"Kelly?" Alex asked, praying that she was actually there.

"Yeah I'm gonna go…" Maria muttered before leaving.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I've made my decision." She said softly and Alex stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah." She said and he came over to her, setting the box of Chinese food down next to a vase of flowers that came with the room.

"So um, what's the decision?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Kelly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You, stupid." She teased and he grinned before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**After learning a bit about engagement rings chapter 8 is finally up! I'm really sorry for the slow updates :( i've been having a bit of writer's block lately! As always i hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

Kelly woke in the strong arms of Alex Riley and sighed happily before snuggling closer to him, a huge smile graced her lips when she caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger. She couldn't believe this was really happening and suddenly wondered how to tell her parents. She bit her lip thinking about her father's reaction and thought about how her mother, who always seemed to approve of Alex, would take this. Deciding this could be dealt with later Kelly placed a gentle kiss on Alex's chest to wake him up.

"Hey there beautiful." Alex said sleepily, causing the blonde to giggle.

"Hey you," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well?" she asked and he nodded.

"You bet." He said as he sat up. "I would've had dreams but they came true." He said and Kelly rolled her eyes playfully at him as she joined him in sitting up. "Too cheesy?" he asked and she nodded.

"It was cute," she said and he smiled. "But way too cheesy."

"Oh c'mon give me a break; I haven't been in a relationship for six years." He said and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind, you used to say cheesy things all the time back in high school." She said with a small shrug and Alex smiled.

"So what happens now?" Alex asked and Kelly smiled up at him.

"You're going back home, getting your stuff and moving in with me." She said proudly and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we've already lost six years." Alex nodded and wrapped an arm around her before gently kissing her temple. "Oh and what about this?" she asked holding up her hand. "Were you serious about that?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course." He said, leaning down and kissing her lightly. "But if we're gonna make it official you deserve a better ring." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"This ones fine." She said with a smile and Alex shook his head.

"You deserve a better ring and a proper proposal and you'll get them both, trust me." Kelly shook her head at him, her smile still present.

"I'm happy with this ring and the implied proposal." She said and he shook his head.

"Well I'm not, you only deserve the best." He said softly and she kissed him.

"I've missed this." She said, snuggling up to him and he smiled, running a hand up and down her back.

"Yeah, me too." He said softly, resting his head on top of hers. A phone ringing startled the pair and they sprang apart to check their phones, Kelly sighed and held hers up.

"It's my Mom." She practically groaned and Alex frowned.

"I thought Carol was the parent that liked me?" he asked sounding confused and Kelly smiled.

"She does, but I have a feeling this is my Dad calling but on my Mom's phone." Alex made an oh sound and nodded his head. "Should I answer it?" she asked, staring nervously at her phone and Alex shrugged.

"You never know, it could actually be your Mom." He said and Kelly sighed.

"Fine." She said before answering the phone. "Hi," she said and closed her eyes expecting her father's voice to scream back at her but it never came.

"Hi sweetie." Her mother's soft voice replied and Kelly let the breath of air she'd been holding and gave Alex a thumbs up.

"Hi Mom, what's up?" Kelly asked and she heard her mother sigh.

"Kelly, Justin came over last night," her mother said and Kelly's jaw dropped, Alex gave her a worried look and scooted closer to her. "Is it true?" she asked and Kelly swallowed loudly.

"Is um, what true?" she asked, biting her lip and glancing at Alex, who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple comfortingly.

"He told us that you were engaged to," her mother paused almost for effect. "To Alex Riley." She said and Kelly sensed it was a question more than a statement. Kelly sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes Mom, it's true."

"I see."

"Look Mom I know it's unexpected and crazy," she gave a nervous laugh. "But he makes me happy and I love him." She said, earning a huge smile from Alex.

"I understand that but don't you think you're moving a little too fast?"

"We're not getting married tomorrow Mom! I think for now," she glanced at Alex. "We're going to stick with living together." Alex nodded and placed a small peck on her cheek.

"Oh," her mother said. "So when are you leaving?" Kelly frowned and swore she heard her father scream the word leaving in the background.

"I'm not leaving Mom, Alex is moving in with me."

"Well that's… Are you sure about this Kelly, I don't want him hurting you again." She said, her voice full of concern, Kelly just smiled and leaned into Alex, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Trust me Mom, I'm sure and I know he won't up and leave me again." She said. "No matter what lies Dad feeds him." She said bitterly before hanging up the phone and tossing it aside.

"You ok?" Alex asked and she nodded.

"I'll be fine." She said, running a hand across his chest.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he asked trying to lighten the mood and she smiled.

"Anything with you is fine." She said before reaching up and kissing him.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Matt asked Maria and she sighed, remembering her conversation with Alex and knowing it was now or never to make a decision.

"Look, I really like you," she started and Matt smiled, taking her hands in his.

"I like you too." He said softly and she smiled.

"My point is I'm leaving in a few days," he nodded, giving her hands a small squeeze. "And I'm not very good when it comes to long distance relationships."

"So you're breaking up with me?" he asked slowly with a grin on his face and she frowned at him.

"Well I hardly call one date a relationship but," she noticed his grin and she stared at him. "Whats so funny?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing." The red head raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "Ok its just you're so damn cute, I mean we've only been on one date and you're already thinking about long distance relationships and break ups." Maria blushed. "I mean we've got a few days left right?" he asked and Maria nodded. "Then why don't we make the most of them and then have this conversation." Again Maria just nodded.

"That sounds like fun." She said with a small smile and he nodded.

"And it will be, now come on, let's get out of here!"

* * *

"So a little birdie told me," Layla El said through the phone as she made her way down the street. "That you're engaged!" she squealed down the phone, gaining her weird looks from passers by and causing the blonde on the other end of the line to laugh.

"You sound more excited about it than I do." Kelly said as she selected an outfit to wear.

"Well duh! One of my best girls is going to get married, of course I'm excited." The British woman replied. "Although it is to Alex Riley," the brunette's tone of voice showed her disapproval. "But whatever if he makes you happy-"

"Which he does." Kelly butted in and Layla smiled.

"Then that makes me happy!" Layla finished and Kelly smiled.

"Listen Lay, I've gotta go but we'll talk later yeah?"

"Definitely! We need to meet up soon; I want to see the sparkler!" Kelly laughed and assured Layla they would meet up soon before hanging up the phone. The blonde continued to get ready while the brunette slipped into a café where her boyfriend was waiting.

* * *

"See anything you like?" Alex asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and the blonde smiled before turning to him.

"You bet." She said and he chuckled.

"You know what I meant." He said and she turned away to look at the rings in the glass cabinet in front of her.

"I don't know, they're all so beautiful." She said and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Go with your gut instinct." He said and she sent him a smile before starting to inspect each ring thoroughly. Eventually she settled on a ring with a 0.5 carat diamond with smaller diamonds running a quarter of the way down the ring.

With huge smiles plastered on both of their faces the pair left the store, the bag placed firmly in Alex's hand.

"I still can't believe you paid for that." Kelly said and he smiled.

"Well it was totally worth it." He said and the blonde couldn't help but smile.

"You're amazing." She said and Alex chuckled.

* * *

"I had soo much fun today." Maria said as she stood outside of the hotel with Matt.

"Yeah me too," he said softly and she smiled as he handed her the stuffed bear he'd one for her after they took a trip to a fair that was in the area. "What time shall I fetch you tomorrow?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Surprise me." She said and he grinned.

"But what if you're not awake when I call?" he asked and she smiled.

"Well then you'll have to wait for me to get up and ready."

"And how long does that take?" he asked softly, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek and she blushed.

"Depends on how sleepy I am." She teased and he smiled.

"Well then I hope you have a good nights sleep and get your beauty rest." He practically whispered and Maria's cheeks went scarlet. Matt leaned in and planted a kiss on one of her bright red cheeks, when he pulled away his face was still very close to hers and he sent her a grin before capturing her lips with his. Maria smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, savouring their first kiss.

* * *

"Look today was amazing but I have to go," Alex said and Kelly pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow though." He promised, sending her a smile as he went through his plan again.

"Ok," she said and she pressed her lips to his. "I can't wait till tomorrow." She whispered and he nodded.

"Me neither." He said with a smile and gave her one last kiss before watching her slip into her apartment, shutting the door behind her. With a grin on his face Alex headed back to his car and headed to the florists.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was really quick to update with this one :) Just wanna say a quick thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Cupid -Jayne- Thanks for your continued support :)**

**IHeartTeryse- Your wait is over, for now any way haha! :)**

**DivaliciousDoOL- Glad youo like it :)**

**Also thanks to dxfangirl101 for the favourite!**

* * *

"Perfect." Maria said with a smile which Alex returned before she started heading towards the door.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked, gesturing to all their hard work and the red head reluctantly turned back to him, desperate to go out on her date with Matt. She forced a smile and nodded.

"She's gonna love it Alex, its really sweet." She said and he nodded.

"Thanks for helping me make it perfect." He said and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave him a genuine smile.

"You're welcome." She said and with that she left, leaving Alex to admire his handy work, he couldn't wait till tonight.

* * *

"He bought it there and then?" Layla asked with a shocked expression and Kelly nodded. "You're so lucky!" Alicia nodded in agreement and Kelly smiled.

"Yeah," she said happily. "But c'mon Wade's a great guy too." Layla nodded.

"Of course, but come on he bought you the engagement ring you wanted on the spot!"

"Not to mention he didn't moan about the price!" Alicia said and Kelly waved the comments away.

"That's just Alex; he's a goofball when it comes to gifts." She said with a shrug and Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, riiight."

"So," Layla said, changing the subject. "When's the big day?" she asked and Kelly shrugged.

"For the moment we're just gonna stick to living together."

"Well you know who to call to organise the wedding," Layla said, nudging Alicia who shoved her friend away.

"Please I gave up that gig a while back." She said and Kelly smiled.

"But would you maybe consider helping one of your best friends?" Kelly asked sweetly and Alicia narrowed her eyes at her friend but the blonde didn't back down.

"I'll think about it." She said and Kelly flashed her a smile. "So what's happening tonight?" Alicia asked and Kelly shrugged.

"I don't know apparently he's got some surprise in store for me or something." She said and Layla turned to Alicia and gave the red head a knowing look which Kelly caught. "What?" she asked and the girls smiled at her.

"Isn't this 'surprise' obvious Kels?" Layla asked and the blonde frowned, trying to work out what they meant.

* * *

"Where are you taking me now?" Maria asked as she walked through the park hand in hand with Matt.

"I wanna show you something." He said with a smile as he led her down a path.

"Should I be worried or excited?" she asked as the path started to head into what appeared to be a forest.

"Maybe a bit of both," he said with a grin and she raised an eyebrow. "Come on it'll be fun." He assured her and continued to lead her down the path. After a few minutes of this they reached a small clearing that was split in half by a river.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Maria breathed as she took in the beauty of the place. "I would have never known it was here." She said and Matt smiled.

"I used to come here with my brother when we were kids." He said, taking off his jacket and placing it on the grassy floor.

"You have a brother?" Maria asked and Matt nodded before sitting on the edge of his jacket and gesturing for Maria to take a seat next to him.

"Older or younger?" she asked, sitting down on the jacket and allowing Matt to wrap an arm around her.

"Younger," he said and Maria smiled.

"So were you the caring older brother or the bully?" she teased and he chuckled lightly.

"Maybe a bit of both." He said with a shrug. "What about you, got any siblings?"

"Yeah, a younger brother and a younger sister." She said and he nodded. "So are we just gonna sit here all day?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I thought we'd cloud watch." He said before pulling her down so that they were lying side by side.

"Cloud watch?" she asked turning to him and he nodded.

"Yup, you don't have a problem with that do you?" he challenged and she shook her head.

"I'd love to cloud watch with you." she said softly before pressing her lips gently against his.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about dragging you into this." Maria said as she walked Matt to the elevator and he smiled.

"Its fine, I'm glad I could help." He said with a smile. "So what happens now?" he asked as they stopped outside the elevator and Maria bit her lip and shrugged. "This could work Ria," he said, giving her a short sweet kiss. "Think about it." He said and she nodded, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

"Ok, now I need you to close your eyes." Alex said as the pair of them stopped outside his room and Kelly stared at him.

"You're kidding right?" she asked and he shook his head. "More surprises?" she asked, he already given her a bouquet of her favourite flowers, pink lilies, and taken her to her favourite restaurant and now more was in store for the blonde? Alex nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Close your eyes," he said softly and she did as she was told, she heard him place the key in the lock and she opened her eyes a fraction. "Hey no peeking." he said catching her. "Keep those beautiful eyes closed." he said softly and she did as she was told, she heard him open the door to his room and suddenly felt him standing close to her. His lips brushed against hers and Kelly smiled. He took her hands in his and pulled her towards him, leading her into the room.

"Ok, now you can open your eyes." he said once he'd led her into the room and she smiled before revealing her crystal blue eyes again.

"Oh my gosh." Kelly breathed, the room was lit up by candles, Maria and Matt's handy work after their date, and had vases filled with the pink coloured lilies dotted around the room. Petals were scattered across the floor and Kelly stared at Alex in disbelief.

"You did all this?" she asked eventually and he nodded.

"With help from a few friends." he said with a small shrug and Kelly leapt into his arms and crashed her lips to his in a fiery kiss.

"You're amazing." she whispered when they eventually pulled away and he smiled before putting her down.

"Make yourself at home." he said, closing the door and Kelly immediately went over to the couch gasping when she found her favourite movie resting on it.

"The Notebook?" she asked, holding the DVD up as he came over to her and he nodded.

"It's your favourite, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Then you won't mind watching it will you?" he said and she smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe you did all this." she said as he took the DVD from her and placed it in the DVD player.

"It was totally worth it." he said, snuggling up with her on the couch and kissing her gently.

* * *

Kelly wiped at her eyes as the credits rolled on, even though she'd seen this movie a thousand times it could still make her cry. Alex stood and crouched down to sort out the DVD and Kelly sat up properly, swinging her legs over the couch.

"Tonight was amazing Alex." she said and he smiled.

"Well it's about to get even better." he said and Kelly frowned, Alex turned on his knees to reveal the open jewellery box he held in his hands. Kelly's hands shot to her mouth and she stared at him in disbelief, he'd promised her an engagement ring and he'd promised her a proper proposal but she hadn't been expecting it to happen this way.

"Kelly Jean Blank," he said after adjusting himself so that he was on one knee. "I've been in love with you since that stupid high school project we were given and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, will you marry me?" he asked softly and Kelly stood, happy tears welling in her eyes and came over to him. She nodded furiously and dropped the hands from her mouth.

"Yes!" she all but shouted and allowed Alex to slip the ring onto her finger before she pounced on him. Her lips meshing with his in a deep kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you!" she whispered when they pulled away and he'd pulled her into a hug.

"You're telling me." he whispered back and Kelly pulled away from the hug.

"This was perfect!" she said happily and he grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it!" she cried and he smiled. "Just like I love you." she said softly before resuming their previous kiss. When they eventually pulled away Kelly smirked and grabbed Alex's hands. He raised an eyebrow at her and her smirk grew before she started to lead him towards the bedroom. When they got to the door Kelly went to open it but Alex pinned her against it, taking her by surprise, before kissing her. As the kiss moved to get passionate he pulled away smirking at his fiancée's reaction before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Do I look ok?" Alex asked as he started adjusting his letterman jacket and Kelly laughed._

"_You look fine, honestly." She said, taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze before she led him up to the house. "They're gonna love you." she said confidently, planting a small kiss on his cheek before opening the door. "Mom, Dad!" she called and a few seconds later a blonde woman stepped out into the hallway._

"_Hello darling," she said and the pair stepped into the house, Alex shutting the door behind them. "So this is Alex?" Carol asked and Alex gave a sheepish nod. "It's nice to finally meet you." she said and Alex smiled._

"_It's nice to meet you too Mrs Blank, thank you for inviting me." He said, and Carol smiled._

"_It's a pleasure." She said before heading into the lounge, Kelly beamed at Alex._

"_See it wasn't that bad was it?" Alex shook his head, suddenly feeling more confident. "Now let's find my Dad." She said, taking his hand and leading him through the house. They found her father in his office; he turned when there was a knock at the door._

"_Hello sweetheart." Joseph said, standing and pulling his daughter into a hug. "And who is this?" he asked, his kind tone disappearing instantly. _

"_This is Alex, my boyfriend." Kelly said, smiling and placing a hand on Alex's arm._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Alex said extending a hand and Joseph nodded, appearing reluctant to shake the boy's hand._

"_So this is the boy you've been running off with?" Joseph asked, running his eyes over Alex and Kelly nodded._

"_Yup this is him." _

"_You play for the football team?" Joseph asked and Alex nodded._

"_Yes sir." Joseph nodded and sat back down at his desk._

"_Well it was nice meeting you." he said and Kelly smiled before dragging Alex away from her father's office and upstairs to her room._

"_He seemed uh…" Alex struggled to find the right words to describe Joseph and Kelly sighed._

"_Don't take it personally; he has a thing about football players." She said with a shrug and he nodded._

"_You couldn't have told me that earlier?" he asked and she smiled._

"_I didn't want his weird opinions to scare you off," she said, resting her head on his shoulder and Alex smiled._

"_Hey, I'll go wherever you want me to go." He said softly and Kelly blushed. "Even if your Dad seems to hate me."_

"_Well he'll just have to put up with it." Kelly said, brushing her lips against his cheek and Alex grinned._

"_He's gonna have to, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." He said before resting his head on top of hers._

* * *

"_So Alex, do you read playboy magazines?" Joseph asked and Kelly nearly spat out her drink, Alex scratched at the back of his neck, he couldn't believe that question had been asked._

"_Joseph." Carol warned and the man shrugged._

"_What I'm just trying to get to know him." He said throwing his hands in the air. "So son, do you read them or not?" Joseph practically demanded and Alex swallowed._

"_Um, no." he said, glancing at Kelly for help._

"_You don't even keep a secret stash under your bed?"_

"_Dad!" Kelly protested and Joseph huffed._

"_What can I not get to know the boy you're seeing?" Joseph asked and Kelly glared at her Dad._

"_Yes but appropriately Joseph." Carol said, sending a sympathetic look to the latest boy to go under Joseph's quizzing._

"_Fine." Joseph muttered. "So how are your grades?"_

"_They're fairly average." He said and Joseph nodded._

"_Average eh?" he asked shooting Kelly a look and the blonde resisted the urge to mutter an insult. _

"_Well my science grade is a little higher thanks to your daughter," he said, sending Kelly a smile which washed away the majority of her anger. "She's a very good teacher."_

"_Ah yes, you were the young man helping Kelly with that class project." Carol said with a nod and Alex smiled._

"_Yes I was."_

"_Sounds more like she was helping you." Joseph muttered and Alex pretended he hadn't heard but both the Blank women knew he had and shot Joseph looks. _

"_Honey," Carol said to her husband as she started to gather the plates. "Would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" she asked and Joseph reluctantly stood, his eyes flicking between his daughter and Alex before collecting the rest of the plates and following his wife into the kitchen. As soon as her parents were out of sight Alex put his head on the table._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd be this bad." Kelly said, reaching over and placing her hand on top of his._

"_No, its fine." Alex said, lifting his head and running a hand over his face. "I get it; Dad's can be a little over protective." Kelly smiled and shook her head._

"_Well mine's extremely overprotective as you found out." She sighed. "I'm sorry for ruining your night." She said and Alex shook his head. _

"_You haven't ruined it." He said softly and she looked up at him, her eyes telling him she thought differently. "This is great; I've never done this before." He said and she stared at him. _

"_You've never met a girl's parents before?" Alex shook his head._

"_Nope, it's by far the scariest thing I've ever done." He said and Kelly giggled. "But it's totally worth it, even if your Dad is totally anti-Alex." He said and Kelly gave his hand a small squeeze and flashed him her beautiful smile._

* * *

**Present Day**

Kelly's memory quickly turned into a nightmare and she woke with a start and ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alex asked softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and she instantly relaxed.

"I am now." She said smiling up at him and he chuckled lightly.

"You have a nightmare?" he asked, stroking her bare shoulder with his thumb and she nodded.

"It was when you met my parents for the first time." Alex nodded.

"Yeah that was a nightmare." He said and the blonde nudged him. "Oh come on Kels, he was asking me if I had a stash of playboys under my bed." He said and she chuckled lightly. "So I take it this version was a whole lot worse?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, it started off the same." She said. "And then slowly went downhill." Alex nodded and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"So what happened?" he asked and she shook her head, thinking that if she said what had happened that it would actually come true. "That bad huh?" Alex asked, choosing not to push the matter, he could see she was shook up about it.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Well its over now, you're safe with me." He said and she smiled.

"Yup." She agreed before reaching up and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" Matt asked nervously and Maria sighed.

"I don't know." She said sadly and he sighed. "I'm scared Matt." She admitted and he gave her a small smile.

"What are you scared about?" he asked softly and she shook her head.

"What if it doesn't work out?" she asked and he smiled.

"Then we'll find a way to work it out." He said confidently. "I want to be with you Maria." He said and the red head blushed, wondering if she'd finally found her dream guy in Matt.

"Do you mean that?" she asked softly and he chuckled before taking her hands in his.

"Of course I mean that, I wouldn't still be here if I didn't, I wouldn't have spent the past few days with you if you didn't mean anything to me." He said softly, reaching up and brushing his lips against the backs of both her hands and Maria's cheeks got a darker shade of red.

* * *

"This is nice; I haven't properly seen you in a while." Randy said and Kelly smiled.

"Sorry," she said and he grinned.

"Its fine, you got your dream engagement ring and you caught up with your girlfriends." he said with shrug and the blonde smiled. "So, did you make the right decision?" he asked and she nodded.

"Definitely!" she said before going over how Alex proposed and showing Randy the ring.

"Wow," he said and she nodded. "So what's happening tomorrow?" he asked and she sighed sadly.

"He's going back home." she said and Randy gave her a sympathetic smile. "But only to sort out everything for the move." she said and Randy nodded.

"So he's going for a good cause then."

"Yeah I just wish he didn't have to go." she said, the past few days with Alex had been amazing and even though it would only take a few days Kelly didn't want to miss a moment with Alex.

"Why don't you go with him, he could probably use a hand." Kelly shook her head.

"He'll have Maria." she said sadly and Randy gave her a small smile.

"Well why don't you ask him if you can help instead?" he asked. "I'm sure Maria won't mind."

"Won't I seem clingy?" she asked and Randy chuckled.

"Honey, you're finally back together after six years, I think he wants to spend every last second with you." he said softly. "I'm guessing you guys have a lot of catching up to do?" he asked and Kelly nodded, realising she didn't know much about the new life he started six years ago.

* * *

"I guess this could work." Maria said with a smile as Matt lifted her now packed suitcase off the bed to sit next to her.

"What did I tell you?" he asked and she chuckled lightly, shoving him playfully. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "What time do you leave?" he asked her softly and she shook her head.

"Probably around eight, maybe nine 'cause I know Alex will wanna say goodbye to Kelly."

"Why so early?" Matt asked and she smiled.

"So we can get there quickly and start the jobs that need to be done for Alex's move." She said with a shrug and Matt nodded.

"So if I come here at eight, would I be able to see you if only for an hour?" he asked and Maria smiled.

"I'd love that." She said before pressing her lips to his for a tender kiss. "So what happens next?" she asked and he smiled.

"Well I'll drive up to see you every Friday and leave on Sunday evenings. That sound good to you?" he asked and she nodded.

"It sounds perfect." She said, resting her head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"Good." He said, kissing her temple gently.

* * *

"Thanks for your help." Alex said, giving Kelly a gentle kiss for helping him pack his suitcase, she beamed at him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome." She whispered and he smiled at her when they pulled away from the hug. "About tomorrow…" she said slowly and Alex nodded. "Can I come with you? Help you pack?" Alex grinned at her.

"That would be great; I mean you've already proved you have excellent packing skills." He said, gesturing to his suitcase and causing the blonde to laugh. "Was that part of the plan?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Well maybe a little." She said with a shrug and Alex chuckled.

"I was gonna ask you any way." He said and Kelly smiled.

"You were?"

"Yeah, Ria's pretty bummed about having to leave Matt and I wanna spend more time with you." he said softly, brushing her cheek with his knuckles and Kelly smiled before reaching up and kissing him.

"What time should I get here?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Depends on how quickly you want to start all the moving out jobs."

"I wanna start as soon as possible." She said and he smiled.

"I thought you'd say that." He said chuckling lightly and she smiled. "I'll go talk to Maria and I'll tell you a time later ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sounds good." She said, as he started walking her to the door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked opening the door and he nodded before planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Definitely." He said softly before watching her slip out of his room and down the hall.

* * *

**Warning: The next chapter is probably gonna be set a couple of weeks after this because i'm planning on ending this story soon! I know, it's sad but it has to be done :( And for those of you reading BeliEVE in Riley the next chapter should be up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait school is keeping me super busy! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter but i had to upload something for you guys! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"I've now officially moved in!" Alex announced, walking into the lounge and putting the empty box he was carrying down on a table. "Just unpacked the last box!" he said and Kelly turned to give him a smile.

"Took you long enough!" she teased and he grinned at her as he headed over to her.

"I didn't want to ruin your pretty apartment." He said, plonking himself on the couch next to her and she smiled.

"You wouldn't, you've already made it _so_ much better." She said and he gave her a goofy smile before planting a kiss on her lips. "Have you heard from Maria or Matt?" Kelly asked and Alex nodded.

"Things are going pretty well for those two." He said, thinking of how happy Matt made his friend.

"Good." She said, taking Alex's hands and playing with his fingers. "So I was wondering when is Maria coming to town?" she asked and Alex frowned.

"Um I think its tomorrow, why?" he asked and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well I was thinking, how about a double date?" Kelly asked and Alex nodded.

"That would be great!" he said grinning at her. "I'll call Matt later." Kelly nodded and snuggled up to him. "So what do you wanna do for dinner?" he asked, glancing at the clock and the blonde shrugged.

"I don't feel like cooking," she looked up at him. "Do you?"

"You know the only thing I can cook is toast and even that gets a little burnt." Kelly laughed. "So I'm thinking Chinese?" he said slowly and the blonde in his arms nodded.

"I'll have the usual." Kelly said as Alex slipped out of her arms to go get the phone and the menu.

"Would never have guessed." Alex teased and she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

* * *

After dinner and a movie snuggled up on the couch with his fiancée Alex decided it was time to call Matt and ask about their double date.

"Alex! What can I do for you?" Matt asked cheerily as he answered the phone and Alex grinned, it was clear the guy was crazy about Maria.

"Hey, Kelly was wondering whether you and Maria wanted to go on a double date with us tomorrow, you in?"

"Totally, there's actually something I wanted your opinion on." Matt said and Alex frowned.

"What's up?" he asked, wondering why his opinion was needed, according to Maria, Matt's surprises were perfect.

"You'll see tomorrow, I need another guys opinion and well you're also close with Ria." Matt explained and Alex nodded, still trying to work out what could be so important that Matt needed his opinion on.

"Ok man, so we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, how 'bout that new place that's like a fifties diner at seven?" Matt asked and Alex nodded, knowing Kelly had been desperate to go into that place ever since it opened.

"Yeah, we'll see you there." He said with a smile, glancing at his fiancée who looked content with whatever show was on the TV.

* * *

Matt subtly tapped at the small box he'd wedged into the pocket of his pants, he was nervous and hoped Alex as the best friend and a fellow guy would approve of his ways of asking this very big question in the early stages of the relationship. Turning to look at his fiery haired girlfriend, who was ranting about some obnoxious guy at work, he realized that even if Alex didn't approve he would still want to ask her.

"So any way, how was your week?" Maria asked, placing a hand on Matt's arm and jerking him away from his thoughts.

"It was good compared to yours I guess." He said with a shrug and Maria gave him a small smile, knowing that he hadn't really been paying attention to her rant but was glad he'd attempted to cover it up.

"I think anybody's week could beat mine." She said and Matt smiled, taking the hand that was on his arm.

"Well the week's not over yet, I can make it a whole lot better." He said and Maria's smile grew, he always knew the right thing to say.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Alex said with a grin and Maria turned to him, rolling her eyes playfully at him.

"Shut up you." she said before standing and pulling him into a hug while Matt placed a small kiss on Kelly's cheek. After one manly hug accompanied by a girlie hug the four of them sat down and began catching up. When they had finished their meal Maria stood to go to the bathroom.

"I'll join you!" Kelly practically shrieked, standing up quickly and sending Maria a _'we need to talk'_ look which went unnoticed by the guys who were talking about the latest in sporting events. Shooting the blonde a concerned look she followed her in the direction of the toilets.

"Finally," Matt breathed when both women were safely in the restroom. "I thought we'd never get rid of them." He said with a small chuckle and Alex just shook his head.

"So what's up?" he asked and Matt smiled, pulling the box out of his pocket. Alex's jaw dropped. "Dude, don't you think it's a bit too soon for that?" he asked and Matt laughed before opening the box to reveal a key. "Oh." Alex muttered and Matt grinned.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Matt asked, running a hand over his recently trimmed jaw. Alex ran his eyes over the box containing the key.

"I guess, but won't it get her hopes up?" he asked and Matt's brown furrowed as he stared at the box, he shrugged, it had seemed like a great idea to him. "Well whatever way you ask her she's bound to say yes." Alex promised with a smile and Matt's eye's lit up.

"Ya think?"

"Hell yeah, she's crazy about you man." Alex said with a nod and chuckled when a stupid grin appeared on his friend's face.

* * *

"What's up?" Maria asked, coming out of the stall and Kelly sighed.

"There's something I need to tell Alex, but I'm scared of his reaction." Maria gave the blonde a concerned look.

"What's up?" she asked again softly, placing a hand on the blonde's arm. Kelly gave the red head a weak smile before deciding to just come out with it.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Told you it was a short one! Sorry! Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, just gotta transfer it from paper to computer :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? :P Sorry this is pretty short _again_, probably because we're nearing the end of this story :(**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Maria's jaw dropped before her lips formed a smile. "Congratulations!" she cried, pulling the blonde into a hug. "That's great news!" she released Kelly who gave her a nervous smile.

"Will Alex think so?" Kelly asked and Maria nodded vigorously.

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't he?"

"Well I don't think my parents will be pleased." She said slowly, her blue eyes moving to the floor as she thought of her mother's reaction for a change, her father's would be obvious. Maria chewed her on her lip in thought, she was pretty sure that wouldn't affect Alex's reaction but she knew it would make him extremely nervous.

"That may worry him, but I think he'll be more focussed on you and his unborn child than anyone else." She said with a smile and Kelly nodded.

"I guess." She said and Maria smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine." The red head promised and Kelly gave her a small smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome honey." Maria said, pulling the blonde into another hug.

* * *

Two weeks later saw Kelly sitting on the couch in their apartment, waiting to tell her future husband she was expecting. She was glad he was a heavy sleeper and totally oblivious to the subtle changes she was making, like avoiding alcohol.

"Alex!" Kelly practically shrieked and instantly stood when her future husband walked through the door.

"Kelly!" he said, sounding confused by the shrill greeting he'd received "Hi." he said, mocking her completely. Kelly allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips as he came towards her.

"Don't make fun of me." she said and he smiled.

"You know I don't mean it." he said pulling her into a hug and pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Now what's with the high pitched welcome?" he asked as they pulled away from their hug and the blonde sighed before tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"You should sit down." she said and he nodded, a small frown creasing his features but he obeyed her orders, his thoughts clouded with worry. "Look," she said before sighing, she didn't have the nerve to do it. "I, I..." she shook her head and he gave her a sympathetic smile, reaching out and taking her hands, tugging her closer to him so that their knees bumped.

"What is it?" he asked and she shook her head, tears brimming in her crystal blue eyes. "C'mon Kel, you know you can tell me anything." he said softly and she moved away from him, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm just, I need to..." she said as she began to pace, waving a hand in front of her eyes as he'd seen many women do.

"Tissue?" he offered, grabbing the nearby box and offering it to her, she nodded gratefully and stopped to take one before resuming her pace. Alex waited patiently, knowing that she'd tell him when she was ready, it was obviously bugging her.

"Do you know what?" she asked suddenly stopping her pacing. "I'm just gonna come out and say it." she said and he nodded.

"Ok." he said slowly and she took a deep breath.

"Alex," she said. "I'm pregnant." she clenched her eyes shut when his jaw dropped and when she opened them he was still in the exact same position, almost frozen, like a statue. "Please say something." she practically whispered and Alex closed his mouth and ran a hand over his jaw.

"Pregnant?" he asked and she nodded. "You're, you're pregnant?" he asked and yet again the blonde nodded, clenching her eyes shut again. She heard Alex moved and then felt him stand in front of her, he gently took her hands in his and only then was this when she opened her crystal blue eyes again.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked quietly and he chuckled.

"Mad?" he asked. "This is great news Kels!" he cried a smile breaking out on his face. "We're gonna be parents!" he said, pulling her into a hug and then quickly pulling away. "I'm gonna be a Dad." he said, staring at her in shock as if it had only just occurred to him, then he laughed to himself. "I'm gonna be a Dad!" he said again happily, lifting Kelly up and spinning her around. When he set her down he pulled her into a kiss. "This is amazing!" he said once they'd pulled away, keeping his forehead against hers.

"Yeah?" she asked and he smiled.

"Hell yeah." he said before kissing her again.

"Good, I thought you'd get all freaked out and start panicking." she admitted and he chuckled.

"Oh I am." he said and Kelly frowned. "But it's more to do with my parenting skills than Joseph." he said and Kelly grinned.

"You'll make a great Dad." she assured him, stroking the back of his neck. "And honestly, I'm more worried about my mother's reaction." she said and Alex stared at her.

"Will Carol make it her mission to kill me too?" Alex asked and Kelly laughed.

"No!" she said, shoving his chest lightly. "I mean yeah she'll probably think we've made a huge mistake and I just want her to be happy for me, for us." she said, linking her fingers with his and Alex nodded.

"She should be, she's gonna have a grandchild." he said with a smile and Kelly nodded. "But I definitely think I should avoid the Blank house, in fact all public areas I should avoid." he said and Kelly smacked his chest lightly.

"He'll be angry with you sure," she said. "But he won't do anything, he'll be too frightened of scaring you away and leaving me a single mother."

"You know I wouldn't do that." he said softly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand and she smiled.

"I know."

"So when are we telling the parents?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know." she said and he smiled.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and she frowned.

"Tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yup, we'll make a day of it, we'll have lunch with them and then we'll just come out with it." he said and Kelly sighed.

"I don't-"

"It'll be fine." he assured her, kissing her forehead. "Trust me." he said softly and Kelly nodded.

"Ok," she whispered, secretly dreading their lunch date.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do I look ok?" Alex asked, running his hands down his dress shirt to eliminate creases and Kelly smiled. "What?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just the same thing you said the first time you were here." She said and he chuckled lightly.

"Are you trying to say this is the last time I'll set foot on this porch, because that's not helping my nerves." He teased, pulling her into a side hug and kissing the top of her head. "Ready?" he asked her softly and after a small sigh she nodded and rapped her knuckles against the door.

A few minutes they were greeted by a familiar blonde. "Hello." She said with a smile, eyeing Alex carefully before ushering them inside.

"Where's Dad?" Kelly asked and as if on cue Joseph entered the hallway.

"Sweetheart!" he cried and Alex immediately moved out of the way, letting Joseph get to his daughter. He pulled her into a hug which Kelly slowly returned before he turned his attention to Alex, who he gave a curt nod before they followed Carol into the lounge.

* * *

After a rather awkward lunch and once her father was settled in his arm chair and her mother on the couch Kelly decided to speak up.

"I, we, have something to tell you both." Kelly said, taking Alex's hand and Joseph's eye locked onto Alex intensely. "We're having a baby." She said softly and Carol's jaw dropped before she smiled at them.

"That's excellent news, don't you agree Joseph?" she asked turning to her husband who was gripping the arms of the chair tightly, Kelly bit her lip and stopped herself from dragging Alex out of the house. "Joseph." Carol said and the older man snapped out of his trance, sending his wife a sweet but forced smile.

"That's great news darling," he said his tone of voice too sweet to be true as he started to stand. "Alex can I have a word with you?" Joseph asked, his voice shaking slightly and Alex nodded, moving towards the man with Kelly at his heels. "Alone?" he asked and Kelly frowned but Alex nodded at her, letting her know he'd be fine.

"Sure." Joseph gave the young man a small smile before heading into the hallway, away from the women, Alex following behind him. Once the door was closed Alex swallowed loudly. "What's up?" Alex asked, trying to sound casual but deep inside he was a wreck.

"Listen boy, that's my daughter you've gone and got pregnant." Joseph said sternly and Alex nodded. "A baby is a big responsibility and I don't want you leaving her again, especially if she's gonna have a child." he warned and Alex gave the man a smile.

"Sir, I've learned from my mistakes," he said, stopping himself from mentioning that it was Joseph's fault he left in the first place. "I love your daughter and I'm gonna love that baby just as much, I'm not going anywhere." he said confidently and Joseph sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know I haven't been the uh, best of fathers but if you ever need help with anything..." Alex grinned, he couldn't believe his ears, was Joseph really being kind to him? "You make my daughter happy." Joseph explained. "And I know we have somewhat of a history but she's my little girl." he said looking over at the door his daughter was probably pacing behind. "You were a threat, you meant she was growing up, that I was losing her." he said and Alex nodded.

"I understand sir."

"And now we've both grown up and I've come to realise you're not as bad as I thought." Joseph admitted, somewhat bitterly but with a small grin on his face. "I've never seen my daughter so happy, even when you were in high school and she was a giddy cheerleader only you could put the brightest smile on her face." he said before shaking his head. "I'm sorry." he said. "For everything, I just didn't want to lose my little girl." he sighed and glanced over at her. "But I guess by trying my best to keep a hold of her I lost her for good." Alex nodded and clapped a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"I see where you're coming from, and I accept your apology." Joseph nodded.

"I'm sorry too." he said and Joseph shrugged.

"I deserved it, I just thought if I could rile you up she'd go off you." he said with a shrug and Alex nodded.

"Yeah if I'd have laid hands on you when we were together I would definitely have been out of the picture." Joseph nodded. "And if that baby is a little girl I'd probably do everything I could to keep her too." he said with a shrug, knowing that he wouldn't go as far as asking her boyfriend if they had a stash of playboys or convince him to leave town. But everyone was different right?

* * *

"Kelly will you please sit down dear?" Carol asked her pacing daughter and the younger blonde stopped.

"He seemed really mad." She said and her mother sent her a small smile.

"I know darling, but stop worrying I'm sure they're just talking about how soon this is." She said and Kelly ran a hand through her hair. "Sweetie, Alex will be fine." Carol assured her daughter; Kelly nodded and reluctantly joined her mother on the couch. Seconds later the door to the lounge opened and Kelly sprang from her seat.

"Congratulations sweetie." Her father said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug and over her father's shoulder the blonde mouthed, 'You ok?' to Alex and he smiled and nodded.

"So um what did you guys talk about?" Kelly asked as they pulled away from their hug and Joseph chuckled lightly.

"We had a chat about what makes a good father, right Alex?" Alex nodded, and went over to his fiancée and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You definitely had some good advice." He said before pressing his lips to Kelly's temple.

* * *

"So what did you guys _really_ talk about?" Kelly asked on the drive home and Alex chuckled.

"What gave it away?" he asked her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"It sounded too good to be true." She said and he nodded.

"Well," he said, turning his attention back to the road. "He started the conversation off with a stern talking to and then he apologised and said if I needed any advice he'd be there." He said with a small shrug and the blonde's jaw dropped.

"No way!" she cried and he nodded, turning to smile at her.

"Way." He said, mocking her and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Quit making fun of me." She said and he reached out and took her hand as they approached a red light.

"Sorry?" he said, looking right into her eyes as they came to a stop.

"It'll do." She teased and he chuckled.

* * *

**Just a warning the next chapter will be the last :( also it will be set roughly two years after this so you get to see Alex & Kelly's lil' bundle of joy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it is, the final chapter! It isn't as long as i wanted it to be but it's too the point and more importantly quite cute! If you wanna see more from Alex and Kelly i may be tempted to write a sequel if you pm me with ideas :) **

* * *

"Barbie honey, will you please sit still?" Kelly asked her two year old daughter as she tried to put the girl's dirty blonde hair into pigtails.

"I want play!" Barbara cried, staring at her mother in the reflection of the mirror and Kelly smiled.

"I know sweetie you can play afterwards just let Mommy do your hair." she said and the girl just stared blankly at her. "Ok, that seemed to work." Kelly muttered to herself but just as she was about to started pulling back a section of hair Alex walked into the room and Barbara let out an almighty cry of: "Daddy!"

"Hey there pumpkin!" he said, heading over to the girls and Kelly gave him a look.

"I'd just managed to get her to sit still." she complained and Alex shot her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." he said with a small shrug and Kelly rolled her eyes and tried once again at putting up her daughter's hair but the toddler refused and reached for her dad. Kelly sighed and Alex ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, let me try something." he said, an idea coming to mind. He took the toddler and pushed the chair Kelly had perched her on back a little way before putting the young girl back onto it. Finally he sat down in front of the chair cross legged and took his daughters hands. "Now are you gonna be a good girl for Mommy?" he asked her and the girl just grinned back at him, Kelly took this distraction and managed to successfully secure one side of the girl's hair into a hair tie. And after more talks with her father Barbara's hair was finally tied into two perfect pigtails.

"Thank you," Kelly breathed and her husband smiled at her.

"It's what I'm here for babe." he said sending her a wink and she laughed. "Now why don't you get yourself ready and I'll go play with this little munchkin!" he said, grabbing their daughter and making her giggle loudly, Kelly watched them go, a huge smile on her face before looking down at her stomach.

"I wonder what you'll turn out to be." she whispered softly before collecting various beauty items to get herself ready for the day's wedding.

* * *

When Maria finally had a bit of free time after what felt like a complete dream she found herself wrapped in the arms of Kelly Riley.

"Congratulations!" the blonde squeaked and Maria smiled.

"I can't believe I'm now officially Maria Hardy!" Maria said excitedly before pulling Kelly into another hug.

"How's married life treating you so far?" Kelly asked, and Maria just sighed happily.

"Apart from people constantly asking for photos or asking me tons of questions about the proposal it's going well." she said, taking a glass of champagne and noticing Kelly neglect to take a glass for herself. The red head raised an eyebrow and blushing furiously Kelly nodded. Maria's jaw dropped. "If I didn't know you better I'd say you're trying to steal my thunder!" Maria cried, swotting Kelly's arm lightly and the blonde just shrugged.

"Sorry I guess." she said and Maria laughed.

"Don't be sorry, this is great news!" she said, hugging Kelly yet again. "So when are you gonna tell him?" Maria asked, glancing towards Alex who was on the dance floor with little Barbara in his arms, swaying to the music.

"I don't know." Kelly said honestly. "But Barbie's worked out something's wrong." she said, thinking of the concern written on the little girls face a few mornings ago. Maria nodded a small smile on her face.

"Better tell him soon then." Maria said and Kelly nodded.

"I'm planning to." she said, smiling as Alex caught their gaze and sent them a wave, causing Barbara to lift her head and beam at her mother before sending her a wave.

"Aww, she's such a cutie." Maria commented and Kelly smiled, watching as Alex made his way over to them. "Hey there!" Maria said to the toddler who went all shy and buried her head in the crook of her father's shoulder.

"Hey," Alex said before nudging his daughter's elbow. "Say hello to your auntie Maria." he encouraged her and the girl sent Maria a small wave.

"Aww how adorable are you?" Maria cooed and Barbara giggled.

"Congratulations by the way," Alex said and Kelly took Barbie so he could give her a proper hug. "I knew you'd find someone amazing." he whispered in the red head's ear and she beamed.

"Thank you guys so much." she said, squeezing Alex's hands and sending Kelly a smile.

"There you are!" a voice cried and they turned to see Matt appear. "Now I see why you disappeared." he said, smiling at Barbie. "They kidnapped you with cuteness." he teased, wrapping his arms around his bride's waist from behind and kissing her cheek. "You ready for our first dance?" Matt asked and Maria nodded.

"Yep." Matt smiled and they headed over to the DJ.

Alex and Kelly watched as the pair danced in the middle of the floor together and Kelly sighed, remembering how perfect their wedding had been.

"When we're all allowed on the floor again can I steal a dance?" Alex whispered in her ear and Kelly smiled.

"As long as Barbie here doesn't have any objections." she said, tickling her daughter who burst into fits of giggles.

"I don't think she would mind, she's got a dance partner of her own." as if on cue Layla appeared and Alex smirked, causing his wife to roll her eyes playfully.

"Lay-Lay!" the toddler shrieked in joy and immediately reached out for the familiar brunette.

"Hiya sweetie!" Layla said with a smile, taking Barbara's outstretched hands. "Can I steal her for a song?" Layla asked and Kelly nodded, handing her daughter over to her friend.

"Lay-Lay!" Barbie cried again, wrapping her arms around Layla's neck and cuddling up to her. 'So cute!' Layla mouthed at Alex and Kelly before Alex pulled his wife in the direction of the dance floor just as the DJ announced other couples were free to take to the floor.

"I know what you're thinking." Alex said and Kelly's blue eyes finally stopped taking in the beauty of the room and locked onto his.

"Yeah?" she asked and he nodded.

"You're thinking about our wedding." he said with a smile and Kelly nodded, loving the fact that he always knew what she was thinking.

"I wish I could do it all over again." she said with a sigh, glancing around the room. "It was perfect."

"Yeah it was." Alex agreed, pressing his forehead to hers, a huge smile on his face. "And then a couple of months later little Barbie came into the world," he said, his eyes flicking towards Layla and the toddler. "Definitely wish I could relive that year." he said, pressing his lips to hers gently.

"Well you may be reliving part of that year again." Kelly said quietly and Alex frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**~A few years later ~**

Kelly woke with a start as she felt two bodies land on the bed followed by a small giggle and a "shush!" Alex sat up slowly and turned on the lamp to reveal two children sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" they cried and Kelly smiled, sitting up next to her husband.

"Whose idea was this?" Kelly asked as Kevin crawled over to her and he stopped to point at Alex, who shot Kelly a grin.

"I couldn't resist." he said, wrapping an arm around Barbara who had wiggled her way in between her parents.

"That was very sweet of you guys." Kelly said softly, kissing the top of her son's head as he snuggled up to her. "Thank you very much." she said, leaning over and kissing her daughter's temple and sending Alex a grateful smile.

"Hey, why don't you guys get Mommy her presents from you?" Alex suggested and Barbara nodded eagerly, crawling towards the edge of bed while Kevin stayed snuggled in his mother's arms.

"Come on Kevin!" Barbara cried and the boy looked up at Kelly, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"Go on sweetie, I can't wait to see what you've got me." she said, brushing a few blonde curls from his face.

"Ok." he said, planting a clumsy kiss on her cheek before following after his sister.

"I can't believe you got them to do that." Kelly said, moving next to Alex and snuggling up to him and Alex chuckled.

"They're always up early on a weekend, I thought I'd make the most of it." he said, lifting her chin and kissing her. "Happy Birthday." he whispered softly and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as the kids came running back into the room.

"Open mine first, open mine first!" Kevin cried as he scrambled onto the bed and Kelly laughed, moving away from Alex to take the present and card.

"To Mommy, hope you have a good day love Kevin." she read aloud once she'd opened the card and he clapped his hands. "That was very neat handwriting," she commented and he nodded, a huge smile on his face before she opened the present. "Wow thank you!" she said, putting the latest instalment of the Twilight DVDs on Alex's lap and giving her son a hug.

"Now open mine Mommy." Barbara said, shoving the present towards the blonde and Kelly smiled, once again reading out the message in the card before pulling a CD out of the neatly wrapped parcel.

"Thank you." she said, wrapping her daughter into a hug. "Now why don't you go downstairs, Daddy and I will be down in a second." she said and they nodded before rushing out of the room. Alex placed the already opened presents and cards onto the bedside table before pulling out his own present and card. She opened it and gasped as she pulled out a Gucci bag, she turned to him and he grinned. "Alex!" she said, swotting him. "You really shouldn't have." she said and he shrugged.

"You said you liked it." he said. "So I just had to buy it."

"You're so sweet." she said, kissing him before resting her head on his shoulder and listening to the sounds of her children playing downstairs. She couldn't think of a better way to be celebrating her birthday.


End file.
